Lost Soul
by Seed
Summary: Ryouga faces some important changes in his life. Will he find his way or get lost forever?
1. Default Chapter

Lost Soul - Foreword  
  
By Seed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ranma 1/2 or the characters used in this fic. They are used without permission and this fic is written for non- profit purposes.  
  
This fic is written thanks to the inspiration I got from many great fics I've red over the last year and I want to especiallly thank the following authors for their fantastic work: First of all, Firewind for the dramatic story "Heart of Glass", the best dark Ryoga fic I've ever seen. Then Orla and Raelle for their lighter but not less well written fic "Magical Mystery Hibiki Tour" and last but not least for the really, really, big, epic stories "The more things change" and "Pursuit of Happiness" M-Productions. (As you can see I'm an Ukyo/Ryoga fan to the bottom of my heart).  
  
So but enough with the foreword.  
  
Or maybe not yet: Before I start, I want to say that this fic's gonna be a rather dark one centered of course, around everybodys favourite, bandanna wearing, Lost Boy. I was always facinated by the ambivalent character of Ryoga with his strong, often conflicting emotions.  
  
His near endless fury and violent, (self-)destructive tendencies, but at the same time his unconditioned, devotion to Akane. But is this really love? Think about Akari, or Ranma-chan in disguise, it looks like Ryoga-kun is not the most reliable one in the matters of the heart, - or perhaps he just hasn't found yet what he's looking for, the girl he really loves and that loves him back. A true partnership in every sense of the word, not just a relation as goal for desire and day-dreams, or a balm for pain and suffer. And although he's got those very romantic, old-fashioned thoughts of love and relations, there is still his immense shyness towards girls to deal with.  
  
Also remarkable are his depression and despair, angst and self-pity but also the boosts of confidence (the learning of the Bakusai Tenketsu for exemple)and his stubborn sense of persistence, not to mention his pride and great, if sometimes twisted (P-chan) sense of honour. A boy being so easy to confuse and trick, on first sight maybe not the brightest kid around, but nonetheless independent and proud.  
  
A teenager without a real home or family life and only very few friends, who is strong, clever and tough enough to survive in the harshest wilderness and has adapted to a life-style of travelling most of the time alone, seeing only strange people in strange places not even mentioning the hardships coming with his curse. And despite all these disadvantages he is never giving up on his goals. There is his compassion for others, especially the weak whom he is always willing to protect, along with his great sense of loyality towards his friends.  
  
Let's not forget his still evident and neither forgiven nor forgotten grudge against Ranma (maybe softened over the series but never gone completely), being his constant source of pain, emberssement and mischief, but then again, he is always the first one to help Ranma out when he's in real trouble, or when the others don't fight fair. In my opinion, the difficult, rather complex relationship between Ranma and Ryoga, strolling between rivlary and friendship, due to the mutual affection of both boys for Akane and their challenge to each other as martial artists(not to mention Ryoga-kun's long-lasting memory when it comes to bread and getting knocked into springs)is one of the best parts of the whole Ranma series.(The other great part is the shere coolness of Ryoga himself - what can I say I'm obsessed).  
  
So, what I wanted to say is: This Lost Boy is more than meets the eye on first glance. Under that harsh, raging, yelling, concrete busting and umbrella-swinging exterior of an angry martial artist beats the heart of a kind, passionate, sensitive, and very lonesome warrior. A lost soul.  
  
So, but no really enough.  
  
OK, one last thing: I'm writing in English which is not my home language so please be patient with the author of this fic for his grammar and spelling mistakes. I try do my best and hope it doesn't spoil the enjoyment of reading (if ther is there any in reading this fic) when not every expression or sentence is 100% right or fluent. Criticism and reviewes are welcome. But now really enough, on with the show... 


	2. Lost Soul Part One

Lost Soul - Part One  
  
By Seed  
  
It would be a cold and unfriendly night, grey clouds hanging already heavy in the dark sky, rain pourring down on the empty streets and the people hurrying home, running to find shelter from the harsh enviroment. The sun had set just a few minutes ago, but on this cold november evening the soft touch of sunlight was already just a fading memory. The rain fell with steadily increasing intensity, thick fog coming through the streets, making it imposssible to see more than a few meters ahead. Deep puddles had already appeared on the asphalt, looking like small pits of oil in the darkness.  
  
Thunder rolled in the distance and sometimes a lightning would illuminate the scenery with a quick glimpse of light, giving the impression that time itself stood still for a heartbeat. Nobody would want to be outside in this kind of conditions. Everyone with a roof over the head was feeling thankful to spend the night inside their save homes, together with their families and loved ones, safe, secure and protectetd.  
  
But not everyone was lucky tonight.  
  
On a construction site, where according to the big banner put up at the front side, a shopping mall would soon be opened, one of these persons had found a place for the night. The weather had surprised him and he had not been in his best condition, so the best place he had found in his rush had been inside a big concrete tube, soon to be used as connection to the canalisation for the new building.  
  
The person sitting in the small cave had put up his big, red unmbrella to make sure that at least one side would be closed tight should the wind make a surprising turn and decide to blew in some rain, and thereby activate his curse.  
  
Othter than this he had nothing to keep him warm for the night. He hadn't unfolded his sleeping-bag, nor had he set up his small gas-burner. His backpack lay untouched besides the boy, known to his friends as Ryoga Hibiki, or "Eternally Lost Boy". He did not seem to notice the coldness creeping in from the open side of his shelter and coming from the cold concrete below his feet,- or when he noticed he didn't care. The chill he felt within his body was nothing compared to the shock and turmoil inside the Losty Boys troubled mind.  
  
The hours passed and Ryoga didn't seem to move a single muscle, just sitting still and staring outside, yet not taking notice of the outside world. It was as if the Lost Boy had himslef closed up to everything outside his own little world. While Ryoga had a tendency to sometimes drift out from reality for a short moment this shell-shocked stasis-like isolation was something he experienced not very often, just when he was really feeling that there was something, he couldn't cope with, something which threatened to overcome him. Usually he solved his problems with his fists or with running away, but both options wouldn't work here.  
  
It was almost three hours after mid-night that he finally broke his silence and movementless pose. Completely surrounded by darkness Ryoga led out a small sigh. He was in a state that he could only describe as mixture of confusion, pain, shock, despair, bitterness and anger with himself. *Not as if I'm like this for the first time*, he mused. Sitting cross-legged, with his back to the umbrella shielded side of his "thinking spot" he had thought about the turn of the world and his little role in it for the last few hours. Glancing outside into the still rainy night he sighed once more.  
  
*Depressing*, was all he could think of to describe the feeling inside of him as well as the state of the world outside. Not a very unique thought after a nearly all night long contemplation, but he had never been the most creative one around. *The world is indeed a dark and lonely place*. This thought wasn't exactly new either, but tonight his favourite phrase seemed to be more fitting than ever. Ryoga Hibiki was not in a good mood, that was fore sure.  
  
But pepole who were a bit closer to the "Eternally Lost Boy" knew that this was not an unfamiliar thing, in fact it was the normal behaviour, everyone expected from Ryoga. The sun was shining, the birds were flying and Ryoga was depressed, so what else was new. But today was different. Ryoga did not feel his usual kind of being down and moody after a lost battle to Ranma, a missed chance to open up his heart to Akane, or after being insulted and emberassed by Ranma. It was also not his numb feeling of lonleyness inside after being called *idiot*, *stupid*,*jackass* and *moron* once to often by Ranma, Ukyo, Schampoo or Mousse, nor was it the mixture of self-pity and humilation he felt after spending much time as P-Chan.  
  
No the Lost Boy had really no shortage of things which made him feel unhappy, besides his experiences with Ranma, it was in particular the feeling of shame and guilt he always felt for decieving Akane in form of her cute little pet piglet, which nagged at him the worst. Sometimes the feeling of remorse, self-hatred and disgust for himself and his shady actions was strong enough, that you could watch a little black piglet stand in front of the Tendo-Dojo, shooting a white ball of energy skywards.  
  
But only in the early hours of the morning, when everyone else in the house and the whole neigbourhood was still sound asleep. So a ki-blasting pig was a sight no one had seen so far, and Ryoga would prefer it when it just stayed that way.  
  
Somehow he also could never use the Shi Shi Hokoudan in his pig form around Ranma, a fact he was glad for at the same time, the thought of being watched by Akane and her finally adding two and two together, frightening enough to jerk him awakwe sometimes in the middle of the night, screaming horrified.  
  
But no, Ryogas current state of mind was neither caused by Ranma nor Akane, his curse, or anything related to Nerima.  
  
It had all started this morning. After an adventourus, exhausting and completely involuntarily made trip to the Australian Outback, Ryoga had managed to find Sydney's International Airport and had snuck onboard a JAL flight to Tokyo, having been so close to pick the wrong plane an visiting Buenos Aires - again - for the sixth time.  
  
He hated airports, you did not only get lost in them, you were completely doomed in those monsters of modern mass transportation. One false step and the next thing you know is that an angry Mexican border-police officer, is shouting in your ear, cursing like a sailor and demanding an plausible explanation for the complete lack of passport, visa or at least a decent bribe.  
  
Spending hours chatting his teeth in the baggage compartement of the Boeing- 757 from Sydney to Tokyo hadn't exactly helped to better his mood either. After the landing and an acrobatic jump off the plane, startling a pair of workers responsible for the unloading of the baggage on his way out, he had promptly lost track of the right way to Nerima. He had looked for something familiar to bring him "home" again, but spending thousands of miles on the roads surrounding Tokyo, everything starts to look familiar at some point, or in Ryogas case everything looked as strange as ever.  
  
He had rested for a short while in front of a shop, selling greeting cards, flowers and all kinds of lilttle knick-knacks. His eyes had fallen on a big calendar, hanging in the shop window, the current date was marked in big red numbers, November 22. Ryogas eyes had almost fallen out of his head, he had started to shiver, his fists clenching to his sides, tears willing up in his face. A expression of pure, plain shock imprinted on his face. *N- no, how, how can this be, is it been so long? I-I didn't know, h-how could I've known it's this late already. I will never make it on time, no there's no chance.*  
  
He had fallen to his kness his fists pounding into the concrete of the streets, sending debris flying to all sides. The owner of the shop had come out, yelling at him, threatening to call the police if he didn't stop. Ryoga hadn't even heared him, completely sunk in his own world of shock, despair and depression. His senses had gone numb, blocking out the outside world.  
  
It wasn't until he heard the distinct sound of thunder rolling not far away that he had stopped his vicious punching into the ground. His years of travelling as a Jusenkyo cursed showing useful for once, he had acted out of pure instinct. It was like his body moved on a subconcsious level. His mind still closed up to the outside, he had reacted automatically, jumping up, turning around and dashing through the streets, leaving behind the astonished crowd that had build up around him.  
  
Finally, after a mile long run, following no logical course he had collapsed on this consruction site dragging himself the last meters inside the concrete tube, only seconds before the rain began to fall and turning the mud in the area into a wet, ugly swamp.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Lost Soul Part Two

Loats Soul - Part Two  
  
By Seed  
  
A new day, a new deal. The last day was already past, gone and never returning time. There was a comforting fact when you thought about time. It never stopped. It just went on and on. What mistakes you might have made, what pain you might have gone through, which chance you might have missed, time didn't care. There would always be a new sunrise, always be a new day. Day following night and followed by night again. Time didn't remember, only humans did.  
  
Time was flowing, never stopping, never "being". Just a constant transformation from future into past. The "now" was just a brief intermission, as short and flutile as an eye-lash. You thought of it, it was already gone and had become past. Future was time's eternal promise of a fresh start. Neither determined nor conditioned. Time gave you always a new chance. It gave you a blank piece of paper every day. Time didn't remember, only humans did.  
  
So what would this new day bring the boy, who held on to his past so tight, who rememberd so much and couldn't let go as easily as most pepole. Would there be a new chance for him too? Only time could tell.  
  
The rain had finally stopped. The first beams of early morning sunlight chasing away the darkness of the previous night. The horizon was colored in different shades of red and purple. The air felt fresh and everything from the dew on the grass to the chirping of the birds in the nearby trees semmed to be filled with new life. It was like nature had taken a little break, a deep breath and was now going back to business with renewed power.  
  
Even the muddy ground of the construction site for the new shopping mall seemed to have a touch of freshness to it, as the sun touched the scenery in a bright golden wave of light and warmth. But despite the bright light and buzzling activity already noticible in the surrounding streets, one person was still sound asleep. Even when the workers of the early shift started to make the unique sound of sledgehammers meeting steel, it couldn´t shake awake the martial artist lying in the concrete tube right in front of them.  
  
The sun stood already high above when finally a figure wearing black pants, a yellow chinese style tuniqe and a yellow and black bandanna could be watched, slowly creeping into the outside. Ryoga hadn't fallen asleep until the early hours of the morning. It was the pure exhaustion, physical and mental which had finally brought him some sleep. After leaving his shelter for the night he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright light.  
  
*Woah, must have gone out like a light this morning. Where the hell are all these peole coming from. And why are they all wearing yellow helmets. Hey is this guy shouting at me, what does he want?* Ryoga's mind was still in early morning half-shut-down mode, he was completely unaware of his surroundings and how he had gotten here in the first place. He also diddn´t notice the huge steel bar hanging above him like the sword of Damokles until it was too late. The second of the two steel wires, which had held the bar in place, snapped and the result was a short fall, and a sound not unlike a baseballbat bashing on a melon.  
  
After he had found his consiousness again, Ryoga saw a group of nearly thirty construction workers in blue overalls standing around him gazing at him and a huge steel bar lying at his side. "Did you see that?!" "Yeah unbelivable."  
  
"I thougt the kid was dead for sure." "No normal human being can survive something like that." "I bet he's gonna sue the company, heh-heh serves them money-bags right." Finally Ryoga took a look himself to know what everyone seemed so excited about. Then he saw it. A dent in the red steel bar shaped exactly like the upper half of his head, just until short above the eyes. *Oops, that was what the guy wanted to tell me, funny I havn't even got a headache, must be the surprise effect, or the shock hm...*  
  
Ryoga decided that he had caused enough of a spectacle already and quickly stood up. He also couldn't shake off the feeling that he had forgotten something really important, something about last night, or was it the day before. *Man I'm so dragged, guess I need breakfast first to get going again* He slowly headed for the exit of the construction site, the workers in front of him parting to his left and right side, like soldiers standing guard of honour for their commanding officer. He didn't know who started the clapping. All he knew was that he left under the thunderous applause of the early morning shift of the Tanaka Construction Company, Tokyo INC.  
  
"Where on earth am I now?!?" Ryoga, the travelling martial artist, finally roared deciding to let out his confusion in the best way he knew. He had gone for three hours straight, trying to find a place where he could buy supplies, but so far he had only found: A police station, a hospital, a pet store, who sold cute little piglets, a cinema, the police station again, a butcher,-Ryoga shuddered at the sound of the knive cutting into pork- two highschools, none of them Furikan and finally he was back at the police station where he had started.  
  
"I hate my life", he screamed, startling a few bypassers, who had just bought some groceries from the supermarket at the corner. Unfortunately Ryoga didn't notice this important fact in his current state of mind. *That is not my day*, he mused. He looked down the street, in a desperate attempt to locate his position. His eyes fell on a newspaper, someone had tossed in a wastebasket, the current date was visible on the front page, November 23. Memory hit him like one of Ranmas punches, or more like a hundred of them. He remembered the day before, the calendar in the shop window, how he had completeley freaked out and finally collapsed at the damn construction site, consumed by depression.  
  
*Oh shit, I-I totally forgot about it, must be the exhaustion, damn, I already lost almost a whole day. That means I have only six left. There is no way on earth that I can make it in time.* Shock and despair were once again painted on the Lost Boys face, but somehow he managed to keep his turmoiling emotions in check this time. He found an empty lot in a nearby street and sat down to think about the situation.  
  
He calmed himself, not letting depression or anger taking over and guiding his actions for once. He didn't use his meditation techniques very often. He just wasn't the patient type, but today he needed a clear mind to came to a solution for this problem. He blocked out the red haze of anger and fury as well as the black clouds of depression until he had found the somewhat white shining place of inner calmness and rest. Then he started thinking over his situation.  
  
*Let´s face it Ryoga, you need help*, the reasonable and somehow underused part of his mind argued. *But who will help me*, his more fatalistic and depressing side contered, still not completely put aside. *It's not that I have any friends to help me out and I cant't think of anyone who I could tell about this*. *Well*, reason wasn't about to give up this easily, *you've got Akane, you know she likes you a lot she called you a good friend a bunch of times*. *No way in hell I'm gonna trouble Akane with my problems and I would die of embarassment anyhow, not managing a single word to say to her*.  
  
Finally Ryoga decided that he had enough of the pro and contra battle going on inside his head. He had crumbled a few medium sized rocks while thinking, a clear sign that he was nervous. *Well, if I can't ask Akane, who else I know. Hm, let's see*. Flashes of his travels and wanderings came to his mind.  
  
Over the years of his wandering around Japan and the rest of the world, Ryoga had made a few acquaintances, a lot of peole owned him a favour for saving them from an attack of a vicious beast, or a gang of thugs terrorizing their small village, or the one time where he had saved a whole town by extinguishing a huge fire by shi-shi-hokoudaning it.  
  
He didn't think of these actions as anything special, just what everyone would do to help others, and besides, it was a martial artists duty to protect the weak. He had never wanted any kind of reward for his heroic actions, but all around the world you could read newspaper articles, where people described their saviour as a boy wearing black and yellow with a bandanna and a huge umbrella.  
  
In Italy, every Sunday some old women would go to church and pray for the boy who saved their houses from a landslide by shattering the ground with just his finger and creating a gap where the mud and rocks could be stopped without causing any harm. But despite so many peole all around the globe felt grateful for the boy, from they didn't even know the name of, he had stayed nowhere long enough to make real friends.  
  
*I don't know any place wher I could possibly...,or perhaps one place. Nerima. Of course Nerima.* After he had dismissed the idea of asking Akane he hadn't thought of Nerima as a possibility, but finally he realized that of all the places he had visited and all the people he had met, he had spent in Nerima more time than in any other place he had ever come to and the peole he knew there, where by far the closest thing to friends he could think of. Akane wasn't the only person he had come closer to, during the past year.  
  
*Hm, yeah but if not Akane who else*. The faces of the Nerima Gang came flashing through before his inner eye. First of all Ranma, of course. The arrogant, food-thieving, cocky grin wearing, smug, all-time rival. Always teasing and making fun of him, calling him "pork-boy" and "piggy" and... ohh the nerve of him. *Ranma the nemesis of my life. Sure he has been okay a couple of times, usually when I had something he wanted, like a new chance for a cure. But on the other hand, I'm not exactly a saint either when it comes to him. No, he deserves it. He has made my life hell. He knocked me into the spring, and HE DID STEAL MY BREAD!*  
  
Ryoga continued his contemplation of his enemy/rival/friend, after letting loose a small shi-shi-hokoudan to let off some steam, and thereby creating a medium sized crater in front of him. The topic of Ranma stealing from him and causing his curse where always sensible matters to him. *But I have to admit, Ranma has helped me out before, if you can call that jerks actions during the fiasko with the Sign of God, or the de-aging mushrooms really help*.  
  
Ryoga was usually not very sure what to make of Ranma when they were not fighting or arguing or insulting each other. Sure those occasions were rare enough but still. On some occasions Ranma had almost acted like a friend, like he had been concerned about Ryoga. The Lost Boy, also had a grudging respect for Ranmas abilities as a martial artist, even if he would deny it when asked about it.  
  
And deep deep down, in the deepest bottom of his soul actually, Ryoga knew that Ranma was probably the best friend he had in this world. But he would rather rip out his own tounge and dance naked through Furinkan High before ever admitting this, his best kept secret in life. *The day, I ask Ranma for help is the day pigs learn to fly*, totally missing the irony of his comparation, he went on.  
  
*Hm, the only other person I could think of would be Ukyo, I mean she has helped me before, and she always shows me the way to the Tendo Dojo when I'm lost, and she even makes me sometimes free Okonomiaky, and she's kinda cute*.  
  
Ryoga blushed with a deep shade of red, remembering Ukyo's sweet smile and her joyful spirit, so contrary to his usual dark or angry mood. Her habit of naming anyone "sugar", even Ryoga who was as much "sugar" as the vinegar in Akanes cookies. He also admired here sharp mind and cleverness. Something he open admitted to lack himself. She always would come up with a new plan to break up Ranma and Akane and usually he would play the part of co-conspirator in her little schemes. Even if no plan had worked out so far, Ryoga admired Ukyos sense of persistence, something they both had in common.  
  
*She is always so positive about everything, nothing can bring her down, I sometimes wonder how she manages to do this. And why is it always me she asks to be part of her plans, I mean she could find someone who isn't that shy around girls, or who can find his way to the bathroom without ending up in Paris for that matter.  
  
Ryoga had only one explanation for this. *She must like me somehow, I mean sure I'm no Ranma, bust she seems to think of me as a friend. Even when she calls me jackass all the time and beats me repeatedley over the head with that damn spatula.* He couldn't help but smile, remembering the fury temper of the spatula swinging chef. He really liked Ukyo, even if his heart belonged to Akane. He could always talk to Ukyo without getting nervous or stuttering and she had a somewhat dark sense of humor, which Ryoga found really attracting and unusual for a girl her age. *Well not that I have that much experience with girls her age anyway, but compared to the other girls in Furinkan I've seen, she seems to be so mature and independent, kinda like me I guess. We both hadn't real normal childhoods. We had to grow up faster then most others and make it on our own.*  
  
Ryoga thought of the other residents of Nerima he was familiar with, but nobody was as close to a friend as Ranma and Ukyo. Sure he liked Mousse, he was a good fighter and also somehow a friend, and they had even teamed-up once. Sometimes he came to the Cat Café to visit him and have a talk.  
  
Before he could talk to Ranma there was usually a lot of fighting involved, and sometimes he didn't want to punch or kick but just sit down and talk about his problems with an other guy who would understand. Mousse was a pal and when he wasn't talking to a plant or a wall he wasn't the love-blind idiot he was, when around Shampoo. Mousse had a similar situation with her, Ryoga had with Akane, if not to the extremes Mousse went. *Heck I didn't even had the guts so far to tell Akane how I feel*. But still somehow they could relate to the others position. And of course they shared their rivlary with Ranma.  
  
But on the other hand Mousses mind was usually so occupied with Shampoo that he didn't even notice someone was there, talking to him. And sometimes he was such a stupid moron that Ryoga couldn't stop himself from punching him to knock some sense into the chinese weapons master, and well yeah, also for the shere fun of it. Mousse was good, no sweat, but he was nowhere as good as Ranma or Ryoga when it came to close hand-to-hand combat. Once Mousse ran out of weapons or came in too close range, the simple advantages of superior strength and endurance decided a match between "Pig-Boy and Duck-Boy" in favour of Ryoga.  
  
Another problem with Mousse was the fact that he usually was around the Old Ghoul and Shampoo who really gave Ryoga the creeps when remembering, that they had almost cooked him. Sure Shampoo had saved him that day and Cologne had trained him. But the two amazons weren't exactly on his list of trustworthy persons.  
  
*Who else, I know..., well the other Tendo girls. Hm, Kasumi is sweet and always treates me very nice but there is nothing beyond that, Nabiki is just a selfish, money-grabbing, manipulating, witch. Well and that was it, I can't think of anyone else. Hm quiet a short list you could say. My best friends are the boy I swore bloody revenge on seven years ago, his second of countless fiancées with a habit of pounding everything into the ground with here titanium cooking utensil, and then a boy who has the eyesight of a blind mole in a sewer. Pathetic.*  
  
Finally Ryoga came to a decision. He stood up, facing the sunlight and roared to the world: "All right. I'll do it. I'll find help and make it through this." After he had thought about it Ryoga had realized that he wasn't so alone after all in this world. His depression was finally gone and had made place for a defiant kind of determination. Just like the sun had replaced the previous night's strom.  
  
His "friends" might not be the most friendly ones or in case of Ranma and Mousse peolpe he liked to beat up on a regular basis, and peolpe who made fun of him, but they were all he had. They might not be friends in the traditional sense of the word, but he knew he could count on them where it mattered. And Ryoga Hibiki might have his pride but he wasn't stupid. He knew that he needed help and of all the places and the people in the world, he would only find it in Nerima, with some strange martial artist.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Lost Soul Part Three

Lost Soul - Part Three  
  
By Seed  
  
Ryoga sighed, it had all been so clear just two hours ago. He had finally accepted, that depression and anger wouldn't get him anwhere with his problem at hand and that he needed to find help. So he had decided to once again wander the streets of Nerima until he would find a familiar face that he could ask for directions to the Tendo-Dojo or Ucchans, or maybe he would even be lucky enough to find one of his "friends" directly.  
  
But after two hours of walking around in vain he started to get annoyed. Finally his short temper got the best of him and he punched his right fist in a concrete wall, pulverizing the innocent item into dust. But before getting into full Hibiki proverty destruction mode a soft voice from behind made him stop. "Ryoga is that you?" Ryoga turned around searching for the source of the familiar sound. There a few feet behind him stood Ukoy Kuonji, famous chef of delux okonomiaky, and known to her friends as the "cute" fiancée. "U-Ukyo, I fnally found a familiar face". Ryoga almost cried with relief and and rushed to the starteled girl embracing her in a bear hug so forceful he threatened to crush her delicate frame. "Ryo-Ryoga, stop your suffocating me here, sugar." Ukoy was completely stunned. She hadn't much experience with open affection shown towards her, at least not from Ryoga, or any other boy besides Ranma. And even that were just smiles and a friendly hug sometimes. So she was too surprised to follow her first urge and beat Ryoga into pulp with her spatula.  
  
Ryoga finally let go off her, but was still obviously very agitated, down right thankful to have met her. Ukyo frowned, usually the emotional outbursts of the Lost Boy were saved for Akane or Ranma. But a scream of "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!, or a bitter-sweet sigh with "Oh Akane!" on the lips seemed not to be Ryogas only forms of emotional expression.  
  
"Say sugar what's up with you. It's not that you were gone for that long time. I think its just about three or four weeks. For you that's pretty good." Ukyo was really curious, Ryoga just stood in front of her and seemed to be embarassed about his little scene. He fumbled with his thumbs and stuttered something unintelligent, eyes locked to the ground. Ukyo knew by own experience, that it could take hours to get the Lost Boy to spill the beans when he was like that so she just did what a practical girl would do in such a situation.  
  
WHAM! The blow of the spatula, sent Ryogas head bouncing back and fore several times like a punching bag, but achieved to shake the Lost Boy out of his nervousness. "Ow, you couldn't just have snapped your fingers or something like that?!" Ryoga angrily glared at her rubbing the bump that already started to grow on his head. Ukyo flashed him her most innocent "I'm-just a-little-cute-chef"-smile and responded. "Sure, but that way's much more fun." Ryoga just scowled at her irritated. "Oh come on you big dummie, it's not that you even felt it being the big oaf with the thick skull you are." Ukoy was starting to get a bit annoyed here. *Man, Ryoga stubborn mule he is can get worked up over the stupiedest things like a itzy-bitsy tiny spatula bashing over his head. Serious, males.*  
  
"So Lost Boy, finally ready to tell me what's got you all gun-ho at me?" Ryoga blushed again at the reminder of his spontanous embrace but managed to say, this time not risking another kiss of the spatula: "S-sure Ukyo, I, I was reallly happy to see you, anyone familiar, coz I was really l-looking for a-a friend coz it's like I have a lilttle problem and I was w-wonderin if y-you c-c-could..." Ukyo just sighed. *I swear, the day Ryoga is growing a backbone and manages a intelligent conversation with a girl is the day I eat Akanes self-made cookies.  
  
But usually he's just that nervous around Akane, there must be something, really troubeling him. Hm, wonder what that could be* Finally after Ryoga had once again lost any sense in his explanations Ukyo made a decision. "Okay Lost Boy, tell you what. You come with me to my restaurant, calm down and then you tell me all about yer problem, without getting all dead- brained on me, deal?"  
  
Ryoga just nodded, happy somene had taken action and saved him from more embarassment. He had never been that good with talking about himself and he surely hated to talk about personal problems he had, but Ukyo was smart and considerate and at least she wouldn't tease him as bad as Ranma. *Good thing I didn't ran into Ranma first, he usually makes everything worse, even when he doesn`t do it on purpose.*  
  
After a short walk which involved Ukyo slapping Ryoga over the head while he tried to wander off and calling him "Jackass" for about 45 times, they finally reached Uchans. Ryoga took a seat at the kitchen counter and Ukyo prepared a few okonomiaky, just to have something to do while Ryoga tried to find a way to tell her what it was, that he was so uncomfortable with. The Lost Boy seemed to really have a hard time with this so Ukyo decided it would be best if she just waited until he would come up with some sort of explanation by himself, without her pressing him.  
  
It took Ryoga twenty more minutes, but he finally mastered all his courage, not wanting to make a complete idiot out of himself again, and hesitantly started speaking. "Well I guess I should explain now." "That would kinda be a godd start sugar." Ukyo couldn't help but sound a little bit sarcastic. But she didn't tease the Lost Boy any further, he seemed to really struggle with himself about this, whatever it was. *Go easy on him girl, this has to be something really serious, Ryoga may be an idiot but usually he isn't that weired, he's acting as if he had something terrible to confess or something like that.*  
  
Ryoga indeed felt very uncomfortable, first he had been so relieved to find someone who might be able to help him, but now he had to open up and tell someone, he wasn't alll that close to, something he would have preferred to stay secret. He just was used to deal with his problems alone. *Maybe I should tell her it was nothing and be on my way. No, I will not chicken out here, I'm a martial artist after all, damn it.* "Well it all started two months ago, I happened to get home - my home by accident and..." "What do you mean by accident, oh wait I see your directional thing okay go on."  
  
"Well as I said I was at home for the first time in about, well I really don't know. Anyway I checked the mailbox, usually I don't bother because nobody writes my family any letters, everyone knows that we are lost most of the time and we aren't very well, the äh social types, but I didn't know anything else to do that day.  
  
But this time there was a huge pile of letters. No one had emptied the mailbox since about two years. You know, Mom and Dad are gone most of the time and when they are home they don't risk to get lost again by going to the mailbox. Of course usually they promptly get lost on their way to shop for groceries or something like that. It think I haven't seen them for four years."  
  
Ryoga looked very sad for a moment remembering all the days and nights alone on his travels not having anyone to talk to or share the time with and Ukyo felt a great deal of sympathy for the lonely boy sitting in her restaurant. She knew how it felt to be alone and to miss the people you loved and cared about and who felt the same about you. But knowing that your family is there was not the same as having them around you every day. Sometimes Ukyo envied Akane and her daily life with her family.  
  
She softly squeezed Ryogas right hand. "Go on sugar, I know this must be hard for you but sometimes letting it out is really helpful, believe me I know about this." She smiled at him warmly. "R-Right", Ryoga managed to say thankful for Ukyos kind gesture, feeling a somewhat warm feeling rush through him.  
  
"I tossed away the junk mail and what was left were these." Ryoga grabbed his huge backpack and opened a sidepocket. From the pocket he took about thirty or fourty letters held together by a bandanna. He put the small package on the counter. Ukyo was now more curious then ever. What could possible be written in these letters that had got Ryoga so worried. She looked at one of the envelopes then the others, noticing all the letters seemed to be the official kind.  
  
After a small pause in which Ryoga had eaten a bit okonomiaky and drunken a sip of tea he continued. "Well, the first letter was about two years old, from my old Junior Highschool, they wanted to know why I wasn't coming anymore and if I had been transferred to another school. Of course all the letters were adressed to my parents but since I didn't know when they would be back I decided to read them anyway. Okay, so the school sent several more letters, each one being a bit more urgent and sounding a bit more pressing than the last one. Then in the fifth letter they informed my parents that they had contacted some sort of social department or something like that to find out what was happening, that was about one year ago. So since then we got mail from the social department, they demanded an explanation of my parents about my whereabouts, but of course nobody responded. So they seem to finally have grown impatient and sent out some sort of inspection team to my house about six month ago.  
  
They didn't find anybody of my family though and started to interview our neighbours. Well and they told them how the house was most of the time not occupied and that they hadn't seen my parents in months some of them not even in years. Then, according to the letters these inspectors started to investigate even further, they found out about me having gone off to China. How they got to know this I honestley don't know.  
  
Maybe one of our neighbours knew something or had seen me running of, the day I went following Ranma." Ryoga looked really miserable now and Ukyo had a nasty suspicion that the worst was about to come. She hadn't liked the whole story one bit so far, and was really starting to worry about Ryoga.  
  
"Well finally the found my track in Nerima, asking around here, giving them a description they had made based on the informations of my old school and the neighbours. After some interviews with the local police authorities it seemed to be proven that I'm a dangerous, aggressive, uncontrolled street- fighter causing a good half of the citys yearly repair costs for property damage. Finally they came to the conclusion that I seriously lacked parental guidance and that I would become a threat to society if I couldn't proove that I live in stable surroundings providing some sort of counter- measure for my aggressive and violent tendencies.  
  
So in this last letter they sent me, they said that they wouldn't wait any longer to take action. I should attend to some kind of hearing on November, the 30. And there my case would be decided by a judge. I had eigth weeks to put in "formal protest" but I didn't understand. Where should I protest, in front of their office perhaps, and why formal I don't evem have a tuxedo and besides with a banner or something like that it would look stupid."  
  
Ukyo couldn't help but stiffle a small laugh at the Lost Boys incomprehension of juristical termology and offical correspondence, totally unnoticed by Ryoga who had drunken some tea because he felt his mouth go dry.  
  
"And that's why I was so glad to see you Ukyo, I need somebody to guide me to the courthouse on that day to clear this mess. First I thought I would just ignore the letters and all that junk, but then I remembered somekind of documentation on TV, I saw in a bar in Osaka or was it Kyoto. Anway, it was about a boy who had run away from home and had been living on the streets. He had got caught by the police, but he hadn't been send back to his parents. The judge had said something about missed responsibility of the parent side and neglect and now that boy has to live in some kind of foster home or a social installation, I don't remember exactly. And that got me thinking. What if I don't show up there and they send the police after me. What if they catch me and send me away and I-I will never see my parents again or Akane or you or Ranma, Mousse everyone. I-I cant be locked in somewhere, I need to be free I..." Finally Ryoga let go off al the boiled up frustration and angst and burst into tears, sobbing and once again feeling very desperate and alone.  
  
Ryoga had desperately tried to find his way to the place where the hearing should be held. He had started two weeks after he had red all the letters and realised that this wouldn't go away by itself. But then he had ended up in Australia and had completely lost track of time until he had found that calendar in the shop window totally freaking him out because he had just one week left and with his sense of direction getting anywhere specific in this short period of time was just impossible.  
  
Now after telling his story to Ukyo everything came rushing back to him, the face of the boy in the TV dragged by two officers away from his parents, his fear that the same would happen to him, his feeling of guilt, what would his parents think about their son should he become a man wanted by the police, and the nagging thought that nobody would care, that they all would be glad if they would get rid of the Lost Boy once and for all, especially Ranma.  
  
Ukoy was completely shocked. She had known something was wrong with the way Ryoga had acted but this, this was really bad. It was nothing like the havoc and madness they all were used to. No stupid challenge or a martial artist coming out of nowhere seeking revenge for something that happened nobody knew how long ago, it wasn't an acient curse or magical item or evil spirit rising from a scroll. This was something you couldn't fight with your fists. When she finally realised Ryoga was crying she rushed over to his side and hugged the Lost Boy in a tight embrace assuring him that nothing like this would happen and that anything would go well. But despite the comfort she tried to give Ryoga she wasn't so sure if there really would be a good ending to this.  
  
To be continued.  
  
PS: Thanks for the reviews, it really is nice to know that your work is noticed.  
And sorry for the many spelling mistakes in the first versions. My  
Amazon pet monkey does the typing for me and he is not very reliable. :) 


	5. Lost Soul Part Four

Lost Soul - Part Four  
  
By Seed  
  
After a few minutes of silence, only broken by Ryogas slowly fading sobs Ukyo thougt it was time to take some action. Ryoga seemed to have the same feeling. He slowly pulled back from the embrace and wiped away the tears on his face with one of his bandannas not wanting to make eye-to-eye contact with the beautiful brown-haired girl which had been holding him for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
Ryoga was so ashamed of himself for crying in front of a girl that he almost started running out of the door, he was about to grab his pack and leave when he felt a firm hand grabbing him by the bandanna and pulling him back. "And where do you think you're going mister?" Ukyo stared at him with a expression that could only be described as mixture of worry and anger. She knew that if she would let Ryoga run off now she might never see him again because the jackass would try to solve his problems by running away, probably to the Antarctis.  
  
Ryoga didn't even dare to look Ukyo in the face still to ashamed of his weakness. He just looked to the floor wincing at her next comment. "You're really a pain in the fanny sometimes. What do you think, that I'm laughing at you or teasing you because you came to me with a problem an opened up to me. What kind of mean witch do you think I am. If you knew how many nights I cried during my chase of Ranma, because I missed my family so much and I felt like a failure. A failure in defending my familys honour and in maintaining my own womanhood. I coulda have used a shoulder to cry out on these days but there was nobody there for me.  
  
But now I can be here for you, you stubborn mule. This is what firends are for, to count on them in times of need. And we are friends or don't' you think so Ryoga because I know that you're a friend. So don't you dare to run of now because you feel that your stupid male ego is a little bruised." Ryoga lifted his head meeting Ukoys gaze at him. He stared at her a bit awkard and then smiled at her showing one of his fangs and nodded.  
  
"Well when this is settled you get your butt back on that bar stool and we will figure out how to deal with this mess together." Ukyos statement left no place for discussion and Ryoga let himself be dragged back to the counter by the resolute young woman.  
  
"Here take this", Ukyo had taken a bottle and two little saucers from a cupboard in the back and had filled both with the sake, she kept for special occasions, offering one saucer to Ryoga and taking one herself. "I didn't know you drink." Ryoga had finally found his contenace again and was almost back to normal, well as normal as he could be. "Hey you baka, this is a restaurant and besides I saw you stumble through the street at New Years Eve, you were full like a howitzer and singing something about flying pigs."  
  
Ryoga blushed a deep shade of red, this was an evening he didn't want to remember. He had met some Americans and they had dragged him into somekind of drinking game in a karaoke bar. After twenty-six beers and one bottle of Wodka, Tequila and Bourbon, eyeryone had been totallly blitzed and Ryoga had been never so dead-drunk in his whole life, but on the same time he had never been this focused while walking. He had found the Tendo-Dojo sixteen times this night, an all-time record.  
  
But improving his directional skills with excessive alcohol drinking had been not a good idea, the hang-overs were just too bad, it felt like bakusai-tenketsuing the own skull. Like the one time where he had wanted to go to a cherryblossom festival and had ended in Munich on the Oktoberfest.  
  
He had won a contest where you had to drag your opponent over the table by locking the middle fingers together and pulling with all your strength. The prize had been a day-long of free beer in Munich. After the tenth liter his memory started to get very uncertain. But he could still remember that damn song they had played all the time. He didn't knew very much German but the vague translastion was "Men are pigs". *Pigs they seem to follow me everywhere goddamit.* One guy had told Ryoga that there even was a video to the song where the boys of the band got beaten up by some kind of computer super babe.  
  
*Jeez all those crazy Bavarians with their Lederhosen, I still got the one they gave me as a present, if Ranma would see me in this thing I would never hear the end of it. But the beer was good and these blond girls and their deep decollteés...* Before Ryoga could nosebleed at the reminder of the well attributed Fräuleins, Ukyo snapped him out of his day-dreaming.  
  
"Hey Lost Boy, still there." Ukyo frowned. *Sometimes I think, he not only gets lost physically but also mentally. And he really has these mood swings. And they say women are complicated, hah.* "Oh sorry Ukyo I just had to think of, äh." Ryoga desperatly tried not to look at the two attributes of his host and finished with ".and old journey, well kampai." He raised his saucer drowning the sake in one gulp. Ukyo did the same. "So sugar now that we could get calm you down a bit let's think what you can do with these." She pointed to the letters still lying on the counter.  
  
Ryoga let his head once again hang low and sighed. But before he could get all depressed again Ukyo spoke up. "Tell me sugar, what you gonna do about all this, I mean what's your plan?" Now that got Ryogas attention. A bit confused he looked Ukyo in the eyes. "P-plan I don't really have a plan, I just thought you or Ranma or anyone I know guides me to this place and I tell them that there is nothing wrong with me and that it is all Ranmas fault anyway. Well and if they don't believe me I can still show them that I'm strong enough to take care of my own, perhaps I'll show them the bakusai-tenketsu, that will surely impress them."  
  
Ryoga felt very pleased with himself, for not having a plan two minutes before he had come up with something that sounded not too bad in his ears. Ukoy however seemed not to be so convinced about his chances of success. "You, you what? You mean your whole plan is to just waltz in there say "Hey I'm Ryoga an all around nice guy" and you want to convince them by showing how you make the ground explode?!?" Ryoga nodded, but somehow he had the feeling that Ukyo wasn't convinced at all. "I think it will work out don't you think?"  
  
That was it. Ukyo couldn't help but scream in frustration at the Lost Boys naïve and gullible attitude. She tried to calm herself remembering that Ryoga didn't thought in terms of "clever and smart" but rather along the lines of hoplessly simple categories like love and honour, loyality and bravery. "No you jackass I don't think that it will work out. This is not a plan it is a ticket to desaster. It's like convincing a jury in a war crime tribunal that you're a peaceful and innocent man while holding a smoking machine gun and standing in front of a burning village." Ryoga looked a bit hurt.  
  
"But there is nothing wrong, I mean I'm not dangerous at least not to normal people, only to Ranma." Ryoga grinned a bit at this. "But that's not the point Ryoga. Gosh did you never watch any courtroom shows. It's not about right or wrong, being honest or lying, it's just about what you can proove and what not. Facts Ryoga. And the facts are speaking against you here. I mean I hate to break this to you honey, but you can be dangerous,I mean not on purpose but shattering walls and knocking over telephone poles screaming "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!!!" can somehow be considered as violent and unstable behaviour. The people who know you also know that that's just the way you are but other peole don't know this and get the false impression.  
  
And to convince this judge or jury or whatever you'll need a bit mor then just your own act of the honest honorable warrior. And please drop the thought of performing a bakusai-tenketsu in an official building." Ryoga looked really uncomfortable now, he had never thought that anyone could be scared of him. Well nobody besides Ranma of course. Sure sometimes he got a bit carried away here and there but this was no reason to be frightened of him, or was it.  
  
*Maybe I am a little violent, but I am a martial artist, violence is part of the game. And compared to Shampoo, Mousse or the rest of the gang I'm not out of the ordinary. Sure violence is part of my life. But to control it and use it not for the false goals is the proof of the true samurai. I'm just following the bushido, maybe not always 100 percent but hey, everyone makes mistakes sometimes right? But Ukyo might be right with this, she surely has more experience with all this official stuff having her own restaurant and all.*  
  
"But what do you think I should do then Ukyo. I'm really not used to deal with stuff like that. I-I'm just not bright enough for all that official mumbo-jumbo. You're always so smart with all the shemes and your business and everything. What would you do?" Ukoy felt a little flustered at Ryogas open admiration of her skills, but she had to admit, he was right. "Hell yeah I am smart, but that's no reason to get all sobby here, Hibiki. Now listen I will guide you to that damn hearing and then you will let me do all the talking, capiche? You can introduce me as your lawyer or something like a juristical support and then I will show them their little investigation and junk up their asses." Having finished her little statement she looked at the stunned Ryoga. "U-Ukoy I don't know what to say, thanks, you you're a real friend. I will always remember your kindness in my heart." Before Ukyo could stop him, Ryoga stood up bowing formally in front of her. Two small tears glancing in his eyes.  
  
Then Ryoga looked up and smiled at her with an expression of pure confidence in his friend, his fangs fully showing. Ukyo just smiled back. *The big jackass can be so sweet and charming sometimes.* After Ryoga had taken his seat again he suddenly remembered something. "B-but Ukyo, the hearing is just in six days, I mean how am is supposed to get there with you. I mean how can you guide me if I get lost during the next days." Of course Ukyo, the practical thinking business woman she was, had already thought of this problem. "Oh don't worry sugar you just move in here for the time. I have a spare room oon the first floor and in this small house not even you can get this lost." Ryoga was once again overwhelmed by the hospitality of the female chef. "But I can't impose on you like that. It wouldn't be right." "Nonsense you can repay me by doing the dishes, or do you think you can sit on your lazy bum all day while I'm working mister."  
  
"N-no of course not Ukyo. I will stand my man here. You're a girl you deserve a strong man to help you out with all this much work here." Ryoga had slammed his fist in his palm to strengthen his point. Determination visible on his hard features. "Oh please give the macho act a rest willya. I sewar sometimes I've got the feeling you and Ranma still live in the ninteenth century. Modern type women don't need to rely on males in business, sugar. I'm proof for it. Well this is setteld so what you say, shall we call it a night? I'll show you to your room and we can talk more tomorrow, okay?" Once again Ryoga nodded, that seemed to be all he could do, while Ukyo made all these logical suggestions and plans.  
  
*Damn she really is smart, Ranma can be lucky so a girl is after him. Woah, where has that come from.*  
  
Ryoga followed Ukyo upstairs not daring to think in a certain direction, just concentrating of not getting lost. But he had the feeling that with the decision to tell Ukyo about all this, his life had taken a turn. He couldn't place his finger on it, just the feeling in his guts that the kami had something in store for him, if a change for the better or worse he really didn't know.  
  
After saying good-night to Ukyo he lay out-strechted on the futon she had given him, looking at the ceiling in his new room. *Maybe Ukyo is an even better friend that I thought. She really seems to care about me, as if she would want to fight for me. It's a good feeling that I'm not completely alone after all.* And with this thought Ryoga Hibiki finally found sleep with a smile on his lips, not nearly as afraid of the future as he had been the day before.  
  
To be continued.  
  
PS: The song "Men are pigs" mentioned by Ryoga is really "Männer sind Schweine by "Die Ärzte", so just you know I haven't made this one up. By the way the video is really great. 


	6. Lost Soul Part Five

Lost Soul - Part Five  
  
By Seed  
  
Six days later...  
  
Ryoga awoke, feeling slightly disorientated and unaware of his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was and how he had got here. In one word just like any other morning. Shaking off the last rest of dizziness, he slowly remembered the events of the last week and the importance of this day.  
  
He was now the sixth day at Ucchans, he had told Ukyo everything about the letters and the hearing and his fear of being sent away. She had taken him in and would accompany him to the hearing today, making sure that the judge wouldn't decide he was too dangerous or unstable to keep living on is own. How exactly Ukyo planned to achieve this Ryoga didn't know. But he usually didn't think very far ahead anyway, he was more the kind of a guy for spontanous actions. Others would say impulsive, uncontrollled outbursts as Ukyo had pointed out to him, but Ryoga was confident that if he had Ukyo at his side not too much could go wrong.  
  
*Man today is the big day. I hope everything will go smoothly, but Ukyo seems to be so self-assured, and I belive in her. And it feels good to finally release some of that build up tension, any decision is better than this damn waiting. A few days more and I might have shi-shi-hokoudaned the whole neighbourhood.*  
  
Ryoga took his bathroom utensils from his backpack and went searching for the bathroom. He left his room and looked at the two big red signs on the opposite wall. One showing to the right with the word "bathroom" written on it, the other to the left with "restaurant". He smiled and thanked Ukyo again in his thoughts for her good idea. He turned to the right and after some detours over the storage room and Ukyos room and his own room again he found the bathroom.  
  
After he was finished he went searching for the stairs and the way to the restaurant, the smell of breakfast okonomiaky guiding him and making him reach his destination in record time. When he entered the small kitchen, Ukyo was already busy, flipping over three okonomiakys while humming a tune Ryoga didn't recognize. "Good morning Ukyo". Ukyo turned around and smiled at the Lost Boy, who blushed a little at her looking him over. "Good morning sugar, I tried to wake you but I didn't get so much as a snort from you. What does it take a nuclear bomb going up under your bed? Well I should be used to it by now. Anyway, nervous on the big day?"  
  
"Well try slamming something heavy on my head that usually works just fine." Ryoa took a seat at the counter. "Well a bit nervous you could say. I really hope that there will be no trouble and that I don't do anything stupid." "Don't worry sugar, if you do I will just knock you unconscious. Here, one breakfast special coming right up. Eggs no bacon."  
  
Ryoga catched the incoming plate and dug happily in his food. He had insisted that he would pay for his meals and staying, but Ukyo had just shrugged him off. She had told him that he could repay her by doing the dishes during his stay. Ryoga really had also tried his best at waiting, but some orders took really too much time until they reached their destination, so they had setteled for him to just do the dishes. He had been very careful to only come into contact with warm water and so far no pig squeals had been heared from the sink in the back of the small kitchen.  
  
It had also been a real quiet week at Ucchans. Ranma had apparently gone off on a training trip along with Genma and Akane and the Amazones were in China for somekind of family celebration. Ryoga was thankful that the usual havoc and madness of Nerima had taken a small break, he really didn't need any distractions now. And knowing his short temper he would have gotton into a fight with Ranma an probablly activate his curse several times for sure.  
  
After breakfast Ukyo and Ryoga closed the shop and went down the street. Ryoga felt a little bad about Ukyo missing almost a whole day of business, but she had insisted that it was no problem. They reached one of the main streets and Ryoga blew a sharp whistle, immediately a car stopped at their side. Ryoga had decided that they would take a taxi, not risking anything now after his last trip to Australia. Ukyo had argued that it would be too expensive but he just took a bundle of bills from his breast pocket and assured her that was no problem either. After a ride of perhaps twenty minutes they finally arrived at the courthouse.  
  
"Well sugar, here we are. Nerima court for family affaires. We're sheduled for room 104. So let's get going." Ryoga just gulped looking at the huge front entrance. He felt like going to his own funeral. They entered and went down a long hallway searching for the right room.  
  
*I must not getting dpressed. I must not getting depressed.* Ryoga repeated the five words like somekind of mantra. Ukyo noticed a faint green glow coming from her left. She stopped looking at Ryoga who was completely oblivious to the outside, eyes wide shut and murmuring something Ukyo couldn't understand. The glow seemed to become brighter and brighter. WHAM! The all-mighty spatula had descended and found its target. Ryoga almost jumped out of his pants, totally taken off guard by Ukyo. After the initial shock had worn off he looked completely confused and a bit angry. "Oow, what are you doing, you violent maniac. I'm trying to concentrate here you know." Ukyo just snorted. "Yeah right you were about to blast the whole building into kingdom come with all that build up energy. Ryoga really, get a hold of yourself or this is over before it even started."  
  
"Oh, okay thanks Ukyo." Ryoga looked guilty now. *Damn, why can't I get a grip. I know I can to this. I have to to this. If I screw up here then I'm screwed that's for sure. I didn't feel depressed all week, but now I'm feeling like so nervous I could explode if someone would just tap me on the shloulder. I failed at everything I ever did or tried to do my whole life long. My revenge on Ranma, my love to Akane, everything. But if I fail at this then I can kiss my wandering days goodbye. Then I will truly be alone and the world will be a darker and lonlier place than ever.*  
  
The voice of Ukyo ripped him out of his growing depression. "Okay Lost Boy we're here. Now remember calm and cool. No yelling, no ranting no punching wholes through the walls, no ki-blasts got it?" Ryoga nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
They entered the room, taking seats at a table standing on the right side at the front and opposite to the podium of the judge. They had been told where to sit by the marshal responsible for maintaining security and the correct going of the process. The dark wooden panels on the walls, the heavy green carpent and the smell of old books and files seemed to automatically intimidate everyone who was unlucky enough to come in contact with the law on the false side.  
  
The seat of the judge was still empty. To the left side of Ukyo and Ryoga, at another table two very serious looking men in black suits were sitting talking to each other and sometimes pointing in Ryogas general direction. Ryoga scowled at them, getting elbowed in the ribs by Ukyo for it. "Behave" she hissed. Ryoga sighed and tried desperatly to stay calm and controlled. *I feel like in one of those american movies, with these gangsters from the 30's. "Four Fangs Hibiki" aka the pulverizer, dangerous mobster and wanted in fourty states. Oh kami let me get through this*  
  
Ukyo noticed Ryogas stone like features and how he balled his hands into fists so hard that they lost all colour. She put her hand on his left shoulder and smiled at him assurently. "It's okay Ryoga, don't panick. It will all be okay, belive me. Women have a natural intuition."  
  
Ryoga glanced at her, a bit less frantic. "Thanks Ukyo I really wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here with me today." Ukyo smiled again, then watched the two lawyers still busy reading files and talking with each other.  
  
She didn't want to make Ryoga more uncomfortable as he was already, but this place made her feel uneasy too. She had been so confident, just flashing the judge a smile and telling a small story how poor Ryoga was the victim of unlucky circumstances, but a very loyal and considerate character.  
  
*Yeah but watching Perry Mason and Ally McBeal the whole last week might not be enough for this girl. That's Ryogas life what's at stake here, so you better do this right. The boy counts on me, I can't let him down. He is like a big puppy with this dark brown eyes and those cute fangs. Now wait a minute, what the heck was that. I'm Ran-chans fianceé and here I'm thinking of Ryoga like I don't know what. I have to stay focussed here. I'm just helping him out nothing more, nothing less.*  
  
Before Ukyo could think any further about her dedication to Ranma and her platonic friendship with Ryoga the judge entered the room, Ryoga, Ukyo and the lawyers from the social department raising from their seats. The judge took his seat and the marshal announced: "Case 1003234. The Social Department vs. Hibiki Ryoga."  
  
After everyone sat down again the judge started to speak. "Well it looks like a case of violent and aggressive offense against private and common property causing a great amount of repair costs has taken place. The one apparently responsible for it is a teenage boy. The name of the defendant is Hibiki Ryoga. The offendants claim that he might even be a threat to the well-being of the citizens in this town. If the defendant can be allowed to live without official supervision is to be decided here today."  
  
At hearing his name Ryoga looked up to the judge, who also looked him directly in the eyes now. "Because we could not locate the parents of you Mr. Hibiki, it will be of decisif meaning what impression you make today  
  
to this court, do you understand young man?" Ryoga nodded, looking a bit pale in the face. He had never been in a courtroom, and he felt the nagging feeling of fear and panick crawling in his guts even more strongly now facing the judge who looke old enough to be his grandfather.  
  
The judge continued. "Very well then let's begin with the statements of both sides, at first I want to hear the point of view from the Social Department." One of the two men raised and began his speech. "Your honour after months of diligent and comprehensive investigation the Social Department has come to the conclusion that the seventeen year old male Hibiky Ryoga poses a dangerous threat to society. His family affaires are unstable at best. His parents seem to seriously neglect their obligations to provide a stable home for the boy. They are not even here today at this important day, what better proof for their disinterest at the boys life than this.  
  
We do not condem Ryoga Hibiki for his violent actions. They are born out of years of neglect and isolation. According to his old Junior High School his social skills are rudamentary at best. He seems to have never established a stable emotional relation may it be with a male or female friend. His only forms of expressions seem to be violent outbursts, his immense strength and his experience as a martial artist causing great damage to private and common property in Nerima and other areas of Japan. Several interviews of local police officers are proof of it.  
  
He skipped out of school at age ten for unknown reasons, running away from his "home" and apparently even getting as far as China. What he did there is unknown to us. But we don't think that a communist dictatorship is a good environment for the growing-up of a japanese adolescent. During the last six years Ryoga Hibiki seems to have had no form of education whatsoever. Although the records of his school show that he was the lowest in his class, his grades far from being acceptable, not to say downright catastrophic we cannot sit and watch how this youn man throws away his future.  
  
Since he left school Ryoga Hibiki has led an dangerously unstable life, he seems to spend the most time out on the road without a steady source of income. He seemes also to be involved in somekind of vendetta against a certain Saotome Ranma another martial artist, the reason is unknown but it seems to be a great source of the violence and aggressive behaviour the defendant is displaying.  
  
We are certain that if Ryoga Hibiki continues his life-style of aimless wandering and doesn't get control of his aggressive tendencies he will come into conflict with the law very soon. What is at the moment just property damage out of lonelyness and frustration will become a threat to society. Because someday damaging walls and telephone poles will not be enough anymore, it will develop into hurting and destroying human beings. We know that his behaviour is just a desperate cry fo attention, a cry for help. And if we don't give this young man the support he needs we will be responsible for his victims in the future.  
  
For this reasons the Social Department proposes the transfer of Ryoga Hibiki into a social facility near Kyoto. There he will live under constant supervision, he will get psychological treatment and if he can proove to have become a stable and valuable part of society we will release him into an independent life as a responsible adult." The lawyer went back to his seat.  
  
Ryoga didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think. He just sat there in silence, the words he just heared spinning around in his head, making him wanna scream, shout, fight, do anything, but he knew if he would follow his urge to lash out then he would give them the last proof that he was all they had claimed him to be. It was like someone had decided to take everything he had ever done and had interpreted it in the worst possible way. Everthing seemed to speak against him. *But that's not how it is. I mean it's not, it's just...* Ukyo was about to respond but before she could speak up the judge cut in.  
  
"Well, well that are severe accusations against you Mr. Hibiki. I have the police reports and the complete investigation report here and I must say that they really are speaking against you. May you wish to say something to your defense?" Ryoga flinched at the disapproving tone in the judges voice but he was determined not to give up without a fight.  
  
He looked over to Ukyo and he knew that she wanted him to let her do the talking. But Ryoga had to handle this by himslef. "It's okay Ukyo I know we have not planned it this way, but I can't just sit down and listen to all this crap about me and not give them my point of view. It would be like not responding to a challenge for a duel with Ranma. It's a matter of honour. And even if I'm not as good at this stuff like you I still have to fight this fight on my own and give it everything I can."  
  
Ukyo wanted to argue with Ryoga, telling him not to be stupid, but after seeing the determination in his eyes she decided that it was best to let him have his way, after all it was Ryogas life what aws at stake here.  
  
Ryoga stood up, careful not to look at the Social Department guys, fearing he might really do something violent to their faces. He was amazed that his temper hadn't already snapped and taken over sending him on a wild rampage through the courtroom. Slowly he began to speak.  
  
He tried to explain, that his parents loved him with all their heart, but that they weren't around because of the directional inability which was running in his family. He told the judge about the bread feud and his duels with Ranma. How he had sworn revenge on the Saotome boy, and how his honour as a martial artist demanded to follow him to China after Ranma had not shown up to their fight.  
  
He let out the part about Jusenkyo, not wanting to sound like a complete lunatic telling he was cursed to turn into a black piglet when splashed with cold water. He told about his arrival in Nerima, how he challenged Ranma and lost but was stilll honourbound to defeat him someday. He tried to convince the old man who was looking him over from his seat, that violence wasn't out of the ordinary in Nerima and that other martial artists were also responsible for property damage. He closed with the words:  
  
"If I ever caused anyone any harm then I'm deeply sorry, that was never my intention. I always followed my heart and tried to be an honourable warrior. I never wanted to make anyone fear me or be afraid of me. Maybe my actions weren't always very thought through and I should have payed attention to what I was causing with my strength. If I made mistakes I will accept punishment for them. Your honour I will not beg, but I want you to know, that I have to be free, because that's the way I am. If I'm locked somewhere away from the people I care about, from the peole I know, even the peole I have to fight with I wont be Ryoga Hibiki anymore. Then you might as well sent me to prison for the rest of my then meaningless life."  
  
Ryoga sat down again. He glanced at Ukyo who had tears in her eyes softly saying. "That was great Ryoga, I-I don't know what to say, I'm so proud of you. Seems you didn't need me at all here" Ryoga hardly noticed her. All his energy was drained out and he slumped down in his chair.  
  
Ukyo was really stunned. She hadn't known what to make of the situation at first. When she had realised that Ryoga wouln't wait for her, but just answer spontanoulsy, she had to restrict herself from jumping up and slamming him back to his seat with her spatula. She had planned to calm the Lost Boy down and after his initial shock and then do the speaking herself, not wanting to let Ryoga dig his own grave but he had completely suprised her.  
  
She had thought Ryoga would fall into his usual ranting and yelling but then she had seen the cold determination in his face and had let him go on. Ryogas remarkable speech, showing his remorse but at the same time making clear that he would always keep his dignity had deeply moved her. Ryoga had admitted to have made mistakes, something she would have never guessed she would hear the Lost Boy do. She had never seen Ryoga so calm and concentrated. It was like he had matured by years. Now she just hoped it had also been enough to persuade the judge.  
  
The old man in his black robe seemed also to be very impressed. After a short silence he began to speak. "Well Mr. Hibiki you have certainly shown yourself in front of this court as a remarkable young man. Not everyone at your age could have held such a wise and appropriate speech. Your passion is admirable and honour seems to be a very if not the most important part of your life. However I can't look over the facts here. The lack of a formal education and you missing a stable home remain as they are. Although you admit to act sometimes violently and show remorse for these aspects of your actions, which led you here I cannot see you guarantee to not act again like this in the future.  
  
You define yourself as a martial artist and I respect this decision, but if you have choosen this path you will also have to face the consequences. So I have no other choice then send you..." But before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a sharp yell coming from the girl sitting besides the defendant. "NO, your honour please, before you make your decision you have to listen to me first." "And who would you be Miss..." "Kuonji Ukyo, your honour I'm a friend of Ryoga." "Very well Miss Kuonji speak up I'm listening."  
  
Ukyo calmed down a bit, she had been so angry at the judge and the Social Department and everyone for messing up Ryogas life that she had almost lost her temper. But she knew she had to stay reasonable if she wanted to help Ryoga here. She closed her eyes for a short moment knowing exactly what and how she was gonna argue here and then commenced.  
  
"Your honour, Ryoga Hibiki is a kind, considerate, loyal and very dear friend. He never did hurt anyone on purpose. His actions are always very intense and sometimes impulsive this I admit, but they are never meant to do serious harm. He sometimes might better think through his actions before doing something like punching his fist through a wall, but everyone makes mistakes, right? And if Ryoga wouldn't have this great ammount of strength nobody would notice anything at all. But you can't forbid a boy to have a short temper.  
  
That's like telling him to deny who he is. You can't change the character of a person just because you think he is not social acceptable. Sure he has caused some damage but he was by far not the only one. And he is willing to be more careful in the future. He is sorry for his destructive behaviour, even if that's just the way he is and he can't help it because it's his nature. So how much more proof of responsibilty you want.  
  
Ryoga is a martial artist, so am I to some less extent and other friends Ryoga and I have in common. Our passion for martial arts is something we share with a lot of people and if you condemn Ryoga here today for following and trying to fullfill his dreams with all his passion then you might as well condemn everyone who ever had a dream in history he was willing to fight for.  
  
It was the dream of a better world for everyone which sent people flying to the moon, achieving rights for minorities, or fighting against dictatorship and totalitarism. I will not put Ryogas actions on the same level with these great historic developments, but they share one parallel. All these actions were done by people with all their heart behind it. They gave everything they had to reach their goal and this is the same passion that leads Ryoga in his actions. So if you sent Ryoga away like these people here want you to do, then you will kill this passion inside of him.  
  
And for the aspect of a stable home and a formal education I have a suggestion to make." With this Ukyo walked towards the judge coming close beside him and whispering something in his ear. The judge frowned then smiled and looked at Ryoga who had blushed with such a deep shade of red during Ukyos speech, it almost hurt in the eyes. Ukyo nodded her head and then walked back to the table where Ryoga sat, now obviously very curious about what Ukyo had talked about with the judge. Before he had a chance to ask her the judge spoke again, this time in a much better mood than before.  
  
"Well Mr. Hibiki it seems you have a friend who is willing to put on great efforts for you. True friendship has become rare these days and I congratulate you for having such a dedicated friend as young Miss Kuonji here. She has convinced me that the suggestion of the Social Department would not be sufficient to fulfill your needs. And she has made me another one.  
  
Owning her own, obvious successful restaurant she has a stable source of income and she also claims to have enough space to grand accomodation to another person at her place. She also assured me that it would be no problem for you to attend Highschool along with her. You seem to already have spent some time there without any problems occurring and you even will be able to earn your stay by working in the restaurant. So what do you say Mr. Hibiki are you willing to move in permanently in the home of Kuonji Ukyo, the restaurant known as Ucchans and attend Furikan Highschool until you graduate?  
  
Rygoas jaw literally hit the floor, he blinked, nodded and then fell backwards unconscious.  
  
"I'll take this as a yes. The case is closed".  
  
To be continued...  
  
PS: Hope you liked it. I took some liberties at the whole process thing. I think the juristical formalities aren't the important thing so I hope you don't mind me getting a bit creative here. Concerning Ryogas age when he started to follow Ranma I just thought six years of revenge driven pursuit are a bit more dramatic. 


	7. Lost Soul Part Six

Lost Soul - Part Six  
  
By Seed  
  
Ryoga awoke with his usual feeling of disorientation. He had dreamed the weirdest stuff about him sitting in a court room together with Ukyo, because he had been offended of property damage and violent out-bursts. Everything had ended with the judge ordering him to live with Ukyo and attend high-school in Furinkan. *Funny, I don't even remember drinking that much*. Ryoga decided to get a better look of his surroundings.  
  
He lay on a wooden bench in a kinda official looking building, someone was sitting to his right but he couldn't really see who it was. Finally he shook off the last rest of dizziness and stood up. "Hey sugar finally back under the living. I was starting to think you would stay like this forever. So when you're ready, get your lazy butt off this bench and let's go back to my restaurant. I missed enough business already with this junk here." "U- Ukyo you mean me, you, the judge, e-everything was real? I-it wasn't a dream?" Ukyo just shook her head.  
  
"Ryoga, hello-ho, does this look like the Tendo-Dojo to you? We're at the court you jackass. After the judge was finished you collapsed right there in front of him. You were out for at least three hours. I would have woken you up but the doctor that came to check up on you said it was the shock and I should let you rest. So can we go now, I really wanna leave this place." Ryoga, still too confused to protest or ask any further just nodded and followed Ukyo out of the building.  
  
They took a taxi back to Ucchans and both were silent the whole trip each of them dealing wit the new situation in their lives. When they arrived at the restaurant night had already fallen and neither of them felt like doing anything anymore tonight so Ukyo let the shop stay closed and sat down with Ryoga in her living room. If the Lost Boy was constantly living here some arrangements would have had to be made and since Ryoga still seemed to be a bit out of order it was again left to her to handle things. "Okay listen up sugar, since you and I are now living together there are some things we have to discuss. Hey are you listening at all Ryoga?" The focus of Ukyos attention jerked his head up and looked a bit panicked. "What?" Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Ryoga I swear, you have the attention span of a butterfly on a sugar shock. Now stay at least five minutes down on earth, okay? Fine. I wanna set some rules to guarantee nothing unpleasant happens while you stay here, like me having to kill you for shi-shi-hokoudaning my restaurant, got it? Good! First rule: No bakusai-tenketsuing in the restaurant! Second rule: No bakusai-tenketsuing outside the restaurant! Third rule: No, I repeat, no shi-shi-hokoudaning! Fourth rule: I'm the chef. I'm the boss, what I say goes! Fifth rule: No attacking Ran-chan when he's visiting me! Sixth rule: No bothering my guest with the question: "Where on earth am I now!?!" Seventh rule: You live with me you work for me in my restaurant! If you just follow these simple seven rules we won't have any problems sugar. You got any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. Wasn't slavery abolished somewhat around the nineteenth century?" Ukyo fumed, but Ryoga continued. "I mean I'm glad what you did for me Ukyo and I can probably never repay you and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't sit here right now. And of course, I will do whatever it takes so I won't have anymore troubles with the law or with you, so I guess I can at least give it a try. But don't push me too much, okay? I mean, I lived the last six years basically in the wilderness, save for my visits to Nerima. It might take me a little while to get fully accustomed again to a permanent and stable existence in civilized surroundings. So go easy on me willya? You know, I can get really destructing. Ryoga grinned a bit malicious at her one fang popping out and Ukyo wondered, if that was the same stuttering fool that was crumbling concrete walls while standing in front of Akane.  
  
"Okay Ryoga fair enough, I didn't want to offend ya, I'm just worried about my restaurant, and I don't have Nabikis financial resources you know? And I've seen what you sometimes do to the Tendo-dojo." "Hey that's Ranmas fault!" Ukyo just shook her had. "Anyway Lost Boy I think will go to bed now. Tomorrow we see about you joining Furinkan okay?" Ryoga nodded. As Ukyo was about to head for her room, Ryoga took her left hand gently in his right looking her into the eyes. Ukyo was about to say something when Ryoga smiled at her and said. "Thanks. For everything. I sometimes think I have no friends at all on this world. Thanks for proving me wrong." He placed a small kiss on Ukyos hand and then turned around and went to his room finding it without problems.  
  
Ukyo still stood in the hallway long after the Lost Boy was gone, staring at her hand. "I don't believe it. The jerk had the nerve to kiss me. I don't think he even noticed it; it was like he did it without thinking. His eyes they were so intense so, so beautiful. I could just star at him like I was locked in some spell. What is happening here Kuonji? Get a grip its Ryoga remember? He is a big oaf and totally devoted to Akane and you're Ran- chans fiancée. So whatever it is snap out of it.*  
  
Thoughtful Ukyo finally went to her own room. She soon fell asleep, having weird dreams about a boy with a pigtail and one with little fangs.  
  
PS: Sorry it took me so long for this small update. I hope to get more done the next time.  
  
Next chapter: Furinkan, Ranma and a memory form Junior High. 


	8. Lost Soul Part Seven

Lost Soul - Part Seven  
  
By Seed  
  
It was a rare, peaceful morning at the Tendo-Dojo. Usual the place where ancient demons, magical spells, panty-thieving perverts, Chinese amazons and other assorted elements of madness added to the special touch of Nerima life-style, nothing out of the ordinary had taken place so far. Kasumi was preparing breakfast while Soun and Genma were already sitting at their usual spot playing Go and cheating like there was no tomorrow. Nabiki saw through some papers regarding the calculations of the expected profits for new Ranma-chan pictures. The calm scenery was abruptly shattered by the sounds of two very agitated teenagers coming down the stairs yelling and insulting each other. "Uncute tomboy". "Baka". "Macho-chick". "Stupid jerk".  
  
To prevent the fight from going on and developing into a direction where it could increase the already immense amount of monthly repair costs Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen and with her soft trademark smile she announced that breakfast was ready. As usual Ranma immediately stopped any action, which could delay the intake of food besides giving Akane a quick last "Bwee" and rushed to the table to dig into anything edible within a ten- foot radius. While everyone sat down and enjoyed Kasumis usual excellent cooking, Akane had a distant look on her face. She was thinking about her little pet-pig P-chan. *He sure is gone for a long time. I hope nothing happened to the poor little thing. I wish he could just stay here and not always run off on his own. Perhaps I should get him a female partner. A little pig-girlfriend for him to be together with, so he won't feel alone, when I'm in school.*  
  
"Hey Ranma have you seen P-chan anywhere lately?" Ranma too occupied with fighting his father over the last rice-cake didn't even hear the youngest Tendo daughter or if he did, he didn't care.  
  
"HEY RANMA PAY ATTENTION YOU BAKA!" Akane struck the pig-tailed artist in the face with her own rice-cake. Ranma turning his head towards Akane answered rice-cake between his teeth. "Whatcha want?" Akane just snorted.  
  
"Forget it, baka." She had long given up to be insulted by Ranmas terrible table manners, but the insensitive jerk could at least pay attention to her when she was asking him something.  
  
After breakfast was finished Ranma and Akane rushed off to another day in Furinkan High, according to TIME: "The worst school in the world. Psycho Teachers. Crazy Students. Exploding Coconuts."  
  
Ranma balanced skilfully as ever on top of the fence running alongside the canal while Akane was walking on the street to his left. As usual they were twenty minutes late when they finally arrived at the gates of their school. But the scene that greeted them was definitely not usual. In the middle of a huge crowd of students stood Ukyo performing threatening looking moves with her spatula and to her right, a dark haired boy wearing a black and yellow bandanna tied around his head and a big, brown rucksack with a red bamboo umbrella strapped on top. Curious like the cat, Ranma approached the two, Akane close behind.  
  
"Get off damn it. I warn y'all. One more question and I swear I pound you in the ground with my big, bad, baby here." Ukyo looked really pissed. She grabbed her spatula even tighter and stared menacingly at the aggravated students around her. *I don't believe this. It has taken me enough time already to actually get here with Ryoga in time. The idiot's ability to get lost is really extraordinary. And now we're finally here, but these bozos won't back off.*  
  
Ranma could finally hear that all the students were bombarding Ryoga with questions.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" "Aren't you the boy that always fights with Ranma and loses?" "Hey aren't you the one, who is getting lost all the time?" "Do you come to our school, or do you just wanna fight with Ranma again?" "Hey didn't you get that old lecher for us some time ago?" "Did they kick you out of your old school?"  
  
To say Ryoga looked uncomfortable with all this attention towards him was like saying Mousse was a bit short-sighted. The Lost Boy stared intensely to the ground, his lips closed tight into a fine line, only his left fang showing. His hands balled to fists Ryoga wished for the ground to open and swallow him right away. He would have rather died on the spot then continue with this. He had never been a very social type, his life-style of wandering around and camping out in the woods most of the time, prevented him from gaining much social skills. Developing common sense was just not on your list of priorities when you spent most of your days with survival.  
  
Basically his only regular interactions were with Ranma, Akane and the rest of the Tendos. Ryoga thought about just running away and letting all this trouble behind him for a while. Perhaps he could join tomorrow, or the day after, or next week. *I knew this was a stupid idea. I didn't get along in my old school why should this be any different. I almost bakusai-tenkuetsed the schoolyard if Ukyo hadn't yelled at me god know what would have happened. I feel so damn miserable*  
  
"Hey P-brain, what are you doing here. Don't tell me you think this is the dojo. Not even you can be that stupid."  
  
"Stop teasing Ryoga you baka."  
  
Ranma and Akane had finally managed to get through the crowd and were now standing besides a depressed looking Ryoga and a furious Ukyo. The Lost Boy still tried not to yell out his frustration and lash out with his umbrella at the assembled students when he finally noticed the newcomers. He smiled a bit at Akane and grunted in Ranmas general direction. Ukyos greeting for her handsome fiancé was of course a lot more enthusiastic.  
  
"Hey there Ranchan. Nice to see you. Think you can get us out of this mess?" She flashed him her second best "ain't-I'm-the-cute-fiancée" smile and noticed how Akane instantly began to look a bit jealous.  
  
"Sure thing Ucchan." he turned to the crowd. "Hey listen up everybody. I saw Miss Hinako heading this way and she looked really angry. I think she lost her favourite stuffed toy or something like that."  
  
Within the blink of an eye the whole place was deserted. Running and screaming students could be seen vanishing into the building true to the motto "Every man for himself". Everyone at Furinkan knew that it was very bad for your health if you met Miss Hinako on one of her bad days. Heck it was even dangerous when she was in a good mood. So with no one risking the chance to get chi-drained by the pint-sized teacher Ranma, Ryoga Ukyo and Akane were left alone to talk in peace.  
  
"So Pig-Boy. Tell us what brings you here. Do they give geography lessons for free? Not that it would do you any good of course." Ranma ever the wise- cracking smartass grinned at Ryoga who flinched and tried desperately to suppress the urge to beat Ranma to pulp. It didn't work.  
  
"DIE SAOTOME!" Ryoga swung a mighty punch at Ranma, who easily dodged. Ryoga then sprung up high in the air, grabbing his umbrella from his pack and lashed fiercely at his target. Ranma himself jumped back and kicked Ryoga in the gut with a straight kick with his right leg. The Lost Boy didn't even notice that he had been hit and attacked again. He slashed open Ranmas shirt by sending a wave of razor sharp shuriken-bandannas at his opponent, followed by a jump-kick when Ranma was still distracted by the incoming yellow headbands. Ranma dodged the kick and jumped out of Rygas range not risking getting in a choke-hold by the stronger boy.  
  
"Hey you jerk that was a new shirt. Now I'll get you porkie."  
  
"I said to you a thousand times over. Stop calling me that!" Ryoga rushed forward with a speed, which although it was nowhere as fast as Ranmas, still breathtaking to watch and threw a series of punches at his opponent, who either blocked or dodged. Then it was Ranmas turn. A fast kick at his side brought Ryoga slightly off balance and Ranma let loose a real firework of flying fists all directed at Ryogas torso. He tried to block as many as he could, but a few came through his defences, yet were answered right away by a backspin kick at Ranmas head, who narrowly avoided the impact.  
  
"Ah come on, piggie-piggie-piggie. You can do better than that." Ryoga was now ten seconds before meltdown.  
  
"I'll get you, you hentai womanizing Casanova bastard!"  
  
While Ranma and Ryoga exchanged a flurry of punches, kicks, sweeps, back- flips and jumps the two girls just looked at each other and sighed. "Males." Ukyo and Akane watched the fight continue and both were growing increasingly impatient with the situation. Both had a faint blue aura around them, which was getting brighter by the minute.  
  
"Stop this you two!" "Ryoga you jerk stop picking on Ranchan!" "Ranma stop provoking Ryoga!"  
  
Finally the two combatants broke off and returned to two the girls. As many sparring sessions before it hand ended in a kind of draw. While Ryoga possessed the superior strength and endurance, Ranma had the advantages of speed and greater skill on his side. The fact that Ranma usually came out on top of their more serious fights after all was not so much a matter of skill or strength, but a matter of concentration and determination. While Ryoga proclaimed for the hundredth time the death of his opponent he just lacked a certain recklessness to actually defeat Ranma, also he was too easily distracted in a fight, no matter how much he wished for victory.  
  
Ranma on the other side would do anything to win a serious fight. To do anything you could, to find the weak spot in every opponent and use any dirty trick in the book was the basic concept of the Saotome School of Martial Arts and Ranma fought true to the schools teachings. It certainly wasn't the most noble or honourable way of fighting but no one had ever said that you had to be fair in order to win.  
  
The two martial artists were greeted by a spatula banging on the head for Ryoga and Ranma met with his old friend, the "all-mighty-mallet-of-mighty- blows".  
  
Both boys rubbed their bumps and before Ranma could get a chance to tick off Ryoga again Akane asked: "Say Ryoga would you now please tell us why you are here with Ukyo?" She smiled at him reassuringly and Ryoga almost lost himself in the crystal-blue eyes of the girl he adored.  
  
"Eh well A-akane i-i'ts kind a long story. Y-you see I-I was..." Before Ryoga could go on any further he was interrupted by Ranma.  
  
"Hey what about we take the day off. We go someplace nice and quiet an' Ryoga can tell us his story and nobody will bother us asking stupid questions. What you say?"  
  
"Ranma you just wanna slack off and you know it." "Ah come on Akane I'm just worried about my old buddy Ryoga here. Right Ryoga old pal, old friend, old chap?" He patted his "friend" on the shoulder fully aware that he took the risk that the Lost Boy might bite his hand off. *Those fangs can be really nasty.* Ryoga was about to say that the day he would call Ranma his friend was the day hell froze over when Ukyo stepped in.  
  
"Perhaps Ranchan has a point here. We missed the first lesson anyway and since principal Kuno is on a trip to Honolulu nobody would really bother us anyway." *And I'm so not in the mood to stand in the hallway with those damned buckets right now*  
  
After Akane was partly convinced, partly dragged away by Ranma the four leapt over the roof of Furinkan towards a small little meadow not far away from the school, alongside the river. They sat down and Ryoga and Ukyo told the other two about the events of the last week and the arrangements that they had made for Ryoga to stay.  
  
When they had finished their story Ranma and Akane were sitting in silence. Akane was the first to get back her composure and smiled at Ryoga.  
  
"Hey that's great Ryoga. You always seemed so lonely, wandering alone all the time. And now you can come to school with us every day and Ukyo is there so you won't get lost so much any more."  
  
Upon hearing Akanes kind words Ryoga almost thought he could hear his heart jumping out of his chest. *She, she really cares about me. She is happy for me. Oh Akane if you only knew how much you mean to me. If I only could bring myself to admit my love for you. If I could just take your hand right know and run off with you into the sunset.*  
  
Ryoga sighed dreamingly and looked over the river, fantasying about how romantic it would be, if he just could gather his courage. It sometimes angered him so much. He could face twenty armed men or a fully grown bear but if around the girl he loved with all his heart he completely went to pieces.  
  
Ukyo watched as a goofy grin appeared on Ryogas face, signalling that he had taken a trip to dream-world again. For some reason it bothered her a great deal.  
  
*Stupid jerk. What does he find attracting at the girl anyway? Ranchan is right. She is uncute and a tomboy. I mean she is no cheap hussy like Shampoo or a complete whacko like Kodachi but she is definitely not the feminine type. And I of all persons have to know. Bah. Why do I bother anyway, the jackass can fall in love with whom he wants. That's so not my business.*  
  
Ryogas thoughts were finally interrupted by Ranma, who had taken the news with a mixture of surprise, nonchalance and a somewhat relaxed anticipation.  
  
"Guess we will see you around more often then buddy. Nice to know that at least I won't be running out of chances to kick your butt. But I hope that doesn't mean that you will extend certain sleeping habits at a certain place as well."  
  
The girls looked a bit puzzled not getting what Ranma meant with this comment. Ryoga flinched, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I stay at Ucchans idiot. Didn't you listen? So back off!"  
  
"Jeez aren't we cranky. It will be a real pleasure to see your sunny self and charming personality every morning in school from now on. I hope they have paid the insurance fees for the building."  
  
"Why do you always have to pick on Ryoga, Ranma? I'm sure if you wouldn't provoke him all the time nothing would happen at all."  
  
Akane shot her fiancé a glare, hoping that she would make Ranma lay off his teasing of the Lost Boy for a while. Unfortunately Ukyo now felt obliged to defend her Ranchan.  
  
"Now come on Akane it isn't Ranma-honeys failure that this stupid jerk here attacks him all the time. If that jackass just wouldn't always be so damn stubborn and accept his defeat like a man and wouldn't make everyone responsible for his own stupidity then there would be nothing to worry about."  
  
Ukyo glared at Ryoga, whose eyes were again filled with a distant longing. *Oh Akane. You are so kind and considerate. You defend me all the time. You're like an angel coming down to earth to bring light into the miserable darkness of my life.*  
  
He still looked away from the others letting his eyes take in the scenery of the town and Akanes kind words sink into his heart not risking looking the girl of his dreams directly in the eyes, because he feared he might faint.  
  
It seemed that Ryoga hadn't even noticed Ukyo talking about him. Ukyo for her part had enough of the sight of a love-drunken Ryoga and decided that it was time to leave.  
  
"Well you guys it's been fun, but I have to go now, I can't let the restaurant stay deserted for that long time. Yo, Ryoga let's go. Hey Ryoga are you listening stupid? Ryoga hello-ho"  
  
Since the Lost Boy still made now attempt to snap out of his trance and kept staring over the river, even after she had practically shouted in his ear, the okonomiaky chef growled in frustration. "Fine be that way jackass. If he comes down to earth anytime make sure that you get him to Ucchans for me, okay Ranchan? Bye."  
  
With no wish to wait anymore Ukyo leapt onto the next roof and was soon out off sight. Soon after her departure Akane who had found Ryogas behaviour a bit strange herself, got up and addressed Ranma:  
  
"I think I will go home now Ranma. I promised Kasumi to help her with the groceries today. And don't bother Ryoga, okay? He seems a bit troubled to me. Maybe it's a bit much with everything that is new for him right now."  
  
"All right, all right. Man he is no baby you know. But don't worry. I will get him to Ucchans, but only if you make sure that the others leave some food for me."  
  
Akane walked a few steps away and then turned around looking back at the two boys.  
  
*Ryoga is so hard to read sometimes. Especially when he gets all excited and then he is getting all nervous or not saying anything at all. Sometimes I think I don't know him at all. He seems so distant at times, almost as if he wasn't there, or as if he would try to hide inside himself. At least I always know what's up with Ranma. He is insensitive, insults me and only thinks about food, sleep and martial arts.*  
  
When she was about to turn away again a light breeze blew through Ranmas soft, black hair, making his pigtail swing from one side to the other. Akane could not other than stand still and stare mesmerized. She took in Ranmas strong but elegant features his handsome face and his smile as he watched some kids play not far away.  
  
*Sometimes I really wish we wouldn't fight all the time. There are times when I almost want to cry "stop" and just run off with him so we can be together away from everyone. A chance to get to know us and to realize our true feelings for each other. Not what everyone wants us to feel or expects us to feel or accuses off to feel. Away from all the pressure and rivalry and madness.*  
  
Finally Akane took her eyes off Ranma and continued her way home.  
  
Ranma himself was entertaining himself with one of his favourite subjects, "Tick Ryoga off". He finally managed to get his rivals full attention by punching him straight in the face and crying: "Tag, you're it."  
  
The Lost Boy was instantly on alert. When he realized it was no real attack but just Ranma making fun off him again he relaxed some but not very much "Oow, what did you do that for you jerk."  
  
"Hey Lost Boy finally back under the living. You were a bit zoomed out there."  
  
Ryoga humphed and took a look around. "Hey where are the girls?"  
  
"Duh, they went home about half an hour ago, but you were to busy daydreaming to even notice."  
  
Now Ryoga looked a bit guilty. *Oh no. I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I totally lost track of anything around me. Akane must think I am a complete idiot. Damn it*  
  
While the travelling martial artist with the habit of getting lost within his own contemplations pondered about his inability to stay focussed, Ranma thought about his relation with Ryoga.  
  
He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he really liked Ryoga. Off all his rivals he was by far the closest to him in skill and strength. No one kept him on his toes like the Lost Boy and in fights with him Ranma had always to give his fullest. Kuno and Mousse were more an annoyance than a real challenge and fighting with his pop was like fighting himself. No surprises and nothing really new.  
  
*No wonder after all I keep fighting the old man since I'm five years old.* Ranma smiled at that thought. *But Ryoga had never anybody to teach him or someone who watched out for him and made sure that he trained properly. Sure pop might be the worst father in the world but still, he was always there. Even if I could kill him for the cat-fu I have to admit he made me one of the finest martial artists in the world.  
  
But Ryoga had to do anything on his own. Aside from the bakusai-tenkuets he learned all his techniques and moves by himself. Sure I'm usually ahead but just close and if he wasn't distracted so easily and wouldn't always fight when the fury is practically blazing in his eyes it would be even closer.*  
  
Ranma sometimes regretted always making fun of Ryoga, he knew that the Lost Boy was far more easily hurt by words than by fists. But since he always came back, yelling about revenge and the usual rant about how Ranma had made his life hell, even if he had sworn never to return at all and since he also had his share in making Ranmas life even more troublesome than it already was with being engaged to three different girls, not to mention the whole P-chan thing, the Saotome boy thought that Ryoga could handle a few teasing comments. After all the insults, fights and all that were reciprocate. If someone, who didn't knew them watched them fight and interact with each other one might get the impression that they were the worst enemies. But that wasn't true at all.  
  
For outsiders it might seem hard to understand but although they fought all the time they were friends. Beneath the harsh exterior and the yelling and teasing and fighting Ranma knew that if he there was one person on this earth who would risk his neck for him without a second thought it was Ryoga. There had been many occasions where the Lost Boy had bailed him out of real trouble. The Seven Lucky Gods, the attack of Mousse and the others when he had suffered from the moxa-burn, the learning of the hiro-shouten- ha, the fight with Saffron and so on. And he had helped the Lost Boy as well. The incident with the magic mushrooms, the sign of god etc.  
  
They were both to stubborn to ever acknowledge it but they did care for each other. When it really came down to it, when there was really trouble, their friendship proved to be there underneath the rivalry. Yet still their fighting and duelling was part of their friendship as well. It was just natural from being martial artists so far advanced, strong and skilful that there were only a handful of people, who actually stood a chance against them. They were a challenge for each other and both secretly acknowledged the skills and strength of the other. And they showed their mutual respect by constantly trying to push their limits further, so that the other would always be a worthy opponent. All their brawls about cures, girls and what else were not the bloody battles of doom but more like a sibling rivalry.  
  
Ranma had to laugh a little at that. He never had thought about Ryoga that way, but now when he took a closer look it didn't seemed so farfetched.  
  
He still remembered the first time he had seen the Lost Boy, back in Junior High School...  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Lost Soul Part Eight

Lost Soul – Part Eight  
  
By Seed  
  
Six years ago...  
  
Ranma Saotome, ten-year old son of Genma Saotome was walking down the street of his current home town, looking down on his feet, being in a sullen mood, which was very unusual for the normally high-spirited and good- natured boy. The reason for this was the destination of his walk, his new school. Ranma hated school, hated it with a passion. Sitting around all day in a boring classroom, listening to dull stuff nobody was interested in and no fun at all. The only good thing that came out of school was the chance to meet new people his age. Wandering all around Japan with his father, his life devoted to training and learning new techniques so he would become a men among men someday, prevented him from making many acquaintances.  
  
He thought of the last person, who had been a real friend. What Ukyo might be doing right now? Bet he's forgotten me long ago. But I still remember him. He was so funny and his father's okonomiaky was just so delicious. Wish I could have more friends like him. But I still wonder why he was yelling and crying so much when I left, oh well. Wish I could have one of those deluxe okonomiakys right now though. At the reminder of food Ranmas stomach twisted and made complaining, groining noises. Because of the fact that they were broke again he had have to leave without breakfast this morning.  
  
Man I sure hope pops manages to find a job or at least can steal us some food. I feel like I'm starving. Ranmas scowl deepened as he scratched his neck, the itching from his new school uniform was driving him nuts. That damn uniform is so uncomfortable; I don't see why I have to wear one anyway. Stupid rules. This thing is just was too tight for me. I'm a martial artist not a bookworm damn It. His father had gotten the uniform from a pawn shop and Ranma thought he could still smell the mothballs in it.  
  
Finally he arrived at the "Kurosawa Junior High School" and went inside looking for his assigned classroom. He found it not having to search very long. His father had called the school yesterday and they had given him all the information Ranma needed for his first day. He now stood in front of the door of room 203 and knocked. He wasn't nervous like you would aspect a boy his age to be on his first day. First of all he was used to this, because he hardly stayed at one place for more than six months and therefore frequently changed schools and secondly he was Ranma Saotome the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, which meant he was afraid of nothing in this world. But why his father bothered with his formal education at all was beyond him. For Ranma life was all about martial arts not books, but since he still lost the sparring matches with his father there was not much that he could do about it.  
  
Ranma finally entered the room and was greeted by the familiar sight of students looking at the newcomer with mild interest and a teacher slightly annoyed for being interrupted. "Ah yes you must be the new boy, Saotome Ranma. Take a seat besides Ryo there." Ranma did as he was told, glad he was saved the embarrassment of having to introduce himself. He hated this kind of stuff. But after the lesson was over the other kids would come at him anyway, asking a thousand questions. Ah nothing to do about it. I'll just flash them with the good old' Saotome charm The teacher returned to his explanations about the wonderful, logical ways of mathematics and Ranma soon lost any attention and stared out of the window instead. If the teacher noticed he didn't say anything probably just wanting to get over with the lesson without having a dispute with the new kid. After the bell rang and Mr. Fujikima had left the room all the kids rushed to Ranmas table asking him where he came from, how he liked it here and so on. Ranma gave his patented answers, smiling cockily while explaining that he was a martial artist trained by his father and that they were travelling around much. As usual the boys found that awful cool and envied Ranma for his free- spirit life-style. The girls Ranma had met so far were usually not very interested in martial arts but more in Ranmas handsome face and his "kawaii" smile, but since this was an all-boys school he at least had not to worry about that kind of problem. Thank heaven, the last thing I want is for some crazy girls to chase after me  
  
The following hours passed filled with history, classical Japanese literature and geography and finally it was time for lunch-brake. Ranma and some of the boys from his class were sitting underneath a tree in the schoolyard. Ranma had showed them some martial arts moves before and he was already very liked by the group. His open personality usual allowed him to make friends very quickly, it was just that he couldn't keep them for long. But although Ranma could talk with the other boys about school and soccer and all this stuff it was always just on the surface. None of the others, neither here nor in the other schools he had attended, really understood what it meant to devote your life completely to martial arts, to become the best fighter in the world. Ukyo would understand, but they had been so young back there that it hadn't really been a topic in their conversations, if they had talked at all and not chased each other around laughing and yelling.  
  
But Ranma could not blame them. It wasn't their fault. It was just the fact that he had lead a life-style that was so unusual and so different from the life of a normal boy his age, that he always felt a bit isolated even if surrounded by other people like now. Suddenly one of the boys elbowed Ranma and pointed at the school gate.  
  
"Hah, look he's back." The other boys started to talk as well, all attention concentrated to the arrival of the new kid. Some were laughing, others just rolled their eyes and a few looked downright malicious, some others also a bit frightened. Ranma even noticed that some of the boys were passing yen bills from one to another, obviously related to some kind of bet regarding the kid's arrival.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma didn't understand what this was all about. It was just a boy, wearing dark blue pants and a matching sleeveless, blue shirt and in serious need for dental surgery. Ranma could clearly see a set of fangs poking out from the boy's lips, giving him a feral appearance. The boy had a deep scowl on his face when he passed the group around Ranma. The Saotome boy also noticed the yellow bandanna, which kept the newcomers dark black and somewhat unruly hair from falling into his face. The whole boy seemed to have a wild aura around him, his ragged looking clothes and shaggy haircut surely made him stick out of the crowd. Ranma thought he could also feel a very strong chi in his movements, a raw kind of power. Hey maybe he is a martial artist too. He sure looks tough and the muscles on his arms aren't bad either. It would be great to have someone else besides pops to spar with for once.  
  
He watched the boy walking towards the school building, or at least in its general direction. He seemed to be very exhausted, clutching to a large stick for support. As Ranma watched him more closely he noticed that the boy was moving in an odd pattern. He would turn left, then right again, then left and back to the direction where he had originally came from. Finally the strange boy grabbed one of the other students by the collar shouting something in his ear. The bandanna clad boy was obviously not in a good mood and the other boy who was held by him with one arm off the ground didn't look very happily either. When he finally pointed hesitantly to the big school building he was released from the firm grip of his beholder. Ranma watched this with growing discontent. He hated bullies, who picked on people who were weaker than themselves. He turned to Ryo, the boy he sat next to in their classroom.  
  
"Hey, who is this guy?"  
  
"Who, that? That's Ryoga Hibiki. The biggest idiot you have ever seen, but strong as an ox. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you. He put three boys in the hospital for teasing him some time ago."  
  
"Him." Ranma thought about this. Maybe this boy wasn't a worthy opponent after all. But on the other side it was probably a chance to put a bully in his place. It was a martial artist duty to protect the weak. "Why is he walking in circles, does he have a bad eyesight?"  
  
"Nah, like I said he's just an idiot. He claims to have a directional problem running in his family. If ya ask me, that's just a cheap excuse for skipping school. Wish I hade thought of something like this though. I mean he practically never comes in time. Usually he is between two and three hours late. But sometimes it's up to a whole week. I think the most was three months so far. Guess what we call him? "Eternally Lost Boy". Really fits him. I think he also lost a few brain cells along the way. I mean I'm surprised they haven't thrown him out already. How on earth can you get lost on your way to the school you go to every day? Can you believe this guy?"  
  
The focus of their attention had finally sat down in front of the doors to the main entrance and was rummaging trough his large backpack.  
  
Ranma didn't really know what to make of the boy called Ryoga Hibiki, but it was certainly the most interesting topic he had come across at this school so far, so he decided to investigate it further.  
  
"Does he practice martial arts? He kinda looks the way to me."  
  
"Yeah I think he does. Like I said he is really strong. Fighting and getting lost is probably the only thing this meathead is good for. Well, we better get back inside. Break's almost over."  
  
Ranma followed Ryo and the other boys, staying slightly behind to have a chance to meet with the Hibiki boy. But unfortunately Ryoga had already gone inside when Ranma reached the doors. All through the afternoon Ranmas mind was occupied with the topic. Why do I bother anyway he is just a bully who claims to get lost so he can skip school. Probably dumb as a brick too. But still something about him irks me. I think I will wait at the gates after school and follow him home. Maybe I can find out more about him. Ranma didn't really know why he was so interested in the boy. Maybe it was the prospect to meet with another martial artist. Someone he could talk to and who would understand him by instinct. Someone, who shared his passion for the art. Maybe I'm just looking for a new friend who is also a martial artist like Ukyo was. Man, does that sound desperate? Well at least I don't have any troubles with girls, thank kami.  
  
When school was over Ranma quickly left, not wanting to get distracted by some of the other boys asking him to go to an arcade or something like this and thereby interrupting his surveillance mission. Ranma waited in the branches of a tree standing a small park opposite to the school ground for about thirty minutes, when he finally spotted Ryoga Hibiki coming out of the building, going through the gates and walking down a street heading downtown. He looked exactly like, when Ranma had first seen him. Scowling, his jaw firmly set and all in all giving the impression of a pissed off boy you don't want to mess with. His huge brown backpack was sitting on hi shoulders, but he didn't have to carry his stick anymore.  
  
Wonder if this tough guy routine of his is just acting. Sure doesn't seem to smile a lot, if at all. Oh well I got myself into this and now I'm going through with it. Besides pops wouldn't notice that I'm not at home anyway. But I sure hope the old man has found something to eat for us until I return Ranma quit his contemplation about the dinner situation and commenced to stealthily follow Ryoga, which proved to be quiet a task since you could never predict in which direction his target would turn next. About thirty blocks away from the school although it was hard to tell for Ranma who now was completely lost himself, they reached a vacant lot located between two houses in a narrow alley.  
  
Suddenly Ryoga made a 90 degrees turn and Ranma almost bumped into him, completely unprepared for this event. He had gotten in closer than he had attended to get, but when following someone as unpredictable as Ryoga you had to stick as close as you could. But this had obviously been too much. Ranma cursed himself for getting spotted so easily. Ryoga scowled at him his fangs clearly showing, fury blazing in his eyes and hands balled into fists. He took a fighting stance and shouted: "Who the hell are you and what do you want from me. Why are you following me?"  
  
Ranma completely taken off guard by this could just grin smugly raising his hands in a peaceful manner not wanting to provoke a fight with the enraged boy in front of him. "Woah easy there hot-shot. I'm just passing through the neighbourhood no reason to get all fired up here."  
  
Ryoga ignored the comment and lunged forward...  
  
To be continued...  
  
PS: Thanks again for the reviews. 


	10. Lost Soul Part Nine

Lost Soul – Part Nine  
  
By Seed  
  
The Present...  
  
Ranma smiled still sunken in the memory of his first brief encounter with Ryoga. He had followed Ryoga after school back then to get to know him better, but the other boy had spotted him and instantly attacked. Ranma had simply jumped out of harms way and Ryogas momentum had carried him forward until he had hit the wall of the neighbouring house crushing it.  
  
'Man I can still see him ranting and rumbling in that pile of rocks and debris covered in dust and finally running off to "kill that damn bastard" without even noticing that I was just standing behind him the whole time.'

Without having a chance to stop Ryoga before he was already out of sight Ranma had gone home himself that evening and determined to try again the next day. At least as result of his little surveillance mission he had seen that Ryoga had a really bad temper and one damn hard piece of skull.  
  
The next day in school Ranma had made a different approach to get to know Ryoga better. He issued a challenge by jumping onto the Lost Boys head to snatch away the last bread.

'Well of course I was also hungry like hell because Pop would steal my breakfast the whole time leaving me almost starving on my way to school.'

But he also had wanted to draw Ryogas attention, and boy that he got.  
  
Ranma looked at his sometimes friend and all-time rival thoughtfully. Contemplation over the relationship he shared with someone was definitely not his thing, but sometimes even Ranma Saotome took some time to think about what might have gone wrong in the past. He told himself that he really didn't bother at all and most of the time that was right. Ranma truly believed that "was done is done" and no looking back would ever change anything might it bee with Ukyo, Ryoga, Akane or anyone else who was an inhabitant of the little universe of rivals and fiancées circulating around him.  
  
'If I had known that this stupid bread thing would develop into a life and death issue I certainly wouldn't have done it, but how could I know that this obsessive idiot does have to take everything so damn personally?' Ranma sighed a little.  
  
While thinking about the past Ryoga was looking into the future.

'Oh boy I haven't even entered the building of Furinkan yet and I already feel like I'm about to get executed soon. I was so nervous before that I nearly let off a shi-shi-hokoudan in the middle of all these students. But at least Akane came by and was talking to me.'  
  
Ryoga smiled but almost instantly his features were again hardened in a deep scowl.  
  
'Yeah she talked to me and what am I doing, I totally go to pieces like usual and don't even manage to form one intelligent sentence to say to her. No, I start day-dreaming like always and miss my chance. I'm such an idiot. Of course with Ranma around I didn't have real chance.'  
  
Ryoga was not feeling very well, he had the disturbing feeling that his life had somehow been taken out of his control and he hated it.  
  
'I might have been alone all the time but at least I was free. I came and went as I pleased, worked if I had to and slept where I ended up in the evening. And now that freedom is gone. And for what? So now I can get teased by Ranma on daily basis, Ranma who will miss no chance he gets to make me look like a fool in school and trick me with one disguise after another. But I can't leave, I promised Ukyo and Ryoga Hibiki honours his word.'  
  
"Hey Ryoga?" The suddenly addressed boy looked up meeting Ranmas eyes.  
  
"Whaddaya want now Saotome?"  
  
His ever present scowl firmly in place Ranma wondered if he had ever seen Ryoga be in a real happy mood laughing or smiling openly. 'Guess he has no reason to smile that often.'  
  
"Hey relax man I just wanted to know what you were thinking about this, I mean living with Ukyo and all."  
  
Ryoga grunted: "What's it to you? Afraid I will damage your reputation at Ukyo so you won't be able to freeload from her anymore? Relax nothing short of you kissing Akane in front of her restaurant could damage her opinion about you." Ranma almost winced at the bitterness in Ryogas voice.  
  
"Hey you stupid pig, I just try to be friendly, okay? So why don't you stop being the self-righteous idiot and tell me what's going on in your head because I can see that you are not doing too well despite of what junk you might tell Akane or Ukyo. I can feel it in your aura that you are on the edge; you're practically radiating your disturbed chi all over town."  
  
Ryoga now looked a bit startled. Off all people Ranma had seen through the façade he had carefully built up before Ukyo and especially Akane to show them that there was nothing wrong with him and he didn't mind all the sudden changes in his life. But in reality he did. It wasn't just the thought of going to school again where he would have to endure the same endless teasing and the feeling of being isolated while being crowded at the same time, it was more.  
  
Ryoga didn't have a very high opinion off himself. Sure he was a good fighter and could survive in the harshest environment, he had been everywhere and back again in his short life and seen dozens of strange and exotic places, but besides that he had nothing to offer. Nobody would be interested in him or even bother to talk to him, they would all think he was weird and maybe even be afraid of him. He just couldn't bring himself to look at this new direction in his life with more than utter pessimism.  
  
'Don't expect anything good so you can't be disappointed', he thought grimly.  
  
'But maybe I should talk to Ranma, at least he is the only one I know who led a similar life before coming to Nerima and we were together in school after all.'

He shot Ranma a cold glare and was answered by a cocky half- grin.  
  
"Come on now P-chan we're friends right? So tell me what's going on with you or do I have to pull it out of your cute little piggy nose?"  
  
Ryoga brushed off the insult with all the patience he could master and began to talk. He had been tempted to fight Ranma but what good would it do? Besides not thinking things over before he acted and always letting his fists speak had gotten him in this whole mess in the first place so maybe a little civil interaction was in order.  
  
"You remember Junior High?"  
  
Ranma nodded not getting what Ryogas point was. "Sure I do, we had much fun brawling over that stupid bread didn't we P- Chan?"  
  
"Yeah that's what you would like to think. For me it was just one more hardship I had to endure in my miserable life."  
  
'And here we go again', Ranma thought rolling his eyes but keeping quiet for once.  
  
"Ranma you wouldn't know how it feels to be alone all the time. You had your father with you and you were liked by the other boys. But for me school was just hell. Half of the time I couldn't find the damn place and when I did the teachers were all yelling at me and accusing me that I was just some lazy slacker without any discipline. I mean I know I'm not that bright and it always took me some time probably longer than most of the others to learn something new but I am not stupid, despite what you or Ukyo might think. I just missed too many classes but even if I told them about my problem they would just laugh at me for such a lame excuse and call me a liar."  
  
Ryoga paused clenching his fists and remembering the injustice he had felt so strongly about back then.  
  
'Whoa he looks really worked up over this, I never thought school was such a big thing for Ryoga but on the other hand I never know what's going on in his head most of the time anyways.'  
  
"Look Ryoga School wasn't all laugh and play for me either. I mean my school uniform came from some goddamned pawn-shop for heavens sake and half of the time I was standing in the hallway holding buckets because I had fallen asleep again in class. I told them my pop trained with me until late at night but they didn't care about that either. It was just with you and you're getting lost."  
  
"Yeah but still they accepted you. And what about the other kids, they all liked you. I mean I always kept for myself and didn't even want anybody to talk to me or play with me because I knew I was better off alone with my sense of direction. I had accepted that I would never have any friends but at least the other kids respected me in a way because I was strong and could beat every one of them up badly. Maybe they even feared me a bit. Sure any time I turned my back I could just hear them talking and making fun of me but no one dared to do so openly in my face until you came", he pointed with one outstretched finger at Ranma, "you were the worst what could happen to me.  
  
You took away the only thing I had left, the only thing I cringed to like a drowning man for some piece of wood, my pride and my self-esteem as a martial artist. Before you came I was alone but at least I could look into the mirror and be certain I was strong enough to face anything they would throw at me me. But you took that all away, you made me look like some clumsy ox and a fool and from there on I only heard: "Hey Ryoga want some bread", "When will Ranma kick your butt again Lost Boy?" "Hey loser, landing on your face again?"  
  
I tried to block it out but I couldn't, it stung too badly and I just couldn't ignore them anymore. Before they had laughed behind my back but now they had lost their fear and were laughing right in my face. What did I ever do to you to deserve this? How many times I came in having spent the night out in the woods or in some alleyway and all I wanted was my first chance of decent food in days and you would take it away from me just for fun just to have something to tease me end make me look stupid. I didn't even know you, what the heck did you want from me?  
  
If you wanted to make me miserable you achieved your goal but I've got news for you Saotome. I didn't need you to make my life hell but you certainly raised it to new level of misery. And when I wanted to settle things between us to regain my pride and honour you would just run off and leave me. And now I'm back with you in school and everything will start anew and I'm not certain I can restrain myself enough before I go overboard and do something that I would regret later."  
  
After this outburst of memories breaking to the surface Ryoga fell silent again a startled Ranma beside him. First Ranma had wanted to smooth things over but after getting told that he was such a terrible person by someone who was supposed to be someone who knew him better, that was just too much and Ranma exploded.  
  
"You, you don't mean... Oh that's just priceless P-chan, toss everything that went wrong in your life at me why don' you. You're just too damned pretty good at self-loathing. Let me tell you something, you control your fate and you alone. It's your life and when something doesn't go the way you wanted it to then you still can learn from the experience but you're just always sitting in a hole trapped in the past making others responsible for your mistakes and your misfortune until everybody is as miserable as you are, well I have enough. Stay here and rot in your misery for all I care but let me tell you this, nobody likes losers and nobody likes people who give up so easily. I don't like losers and Akane certainly doesn't either."  
  
Ranma stood up angrily glaring at Ryoga. The Lost Boy didn't know how to react to this outburst that was very unusual for Ranma who usually kept calm and cool the exact opposite of himself most of the time. Ryoga rose as well.  
  
"Very well Ranma then this loser won't give you anymore trouble." His last words still hanging in the air Ryoga turned around and ran off into the sunset leaving a shocked Ranma behind.  
  
To be continued...


	11. Lost Soul Part Ten

Lost Soul – Part Ten  
  
By Seed  
  
Ryoga ran, just ran not caring where his feet would carry him. His eyes were blind with tears and his heart felt like it had been ripped out. 'Damn you Ranma, damn you to hell.'  
  
Ryoga didn't even bother to turn or go around when coming to an obstacle; he just smashed through it, not caring at all if he caused some damage along the way on his frantic rampage. He had lost track of time long ago, but it felt as if he had run for hours straight, his pain and misery fuelling his energy to keep going further and further, the darkness of the night matching the darkness inside his soul. Finally, he collapsed out of sheer exhaustion in a dark alley sinking to his knees behind a dumpster. He cursed his miserable life and slammed his fists down on the hard surface of the asphalt beneath him.  
  
A cat which had been startled by his violent displace shrieked and disappeared into the darkness, but Ryoga didn't even notice totally consumed by his own depression.  
  
'Why damn it, why is fate so cruel and twisted, why does it keep playing with me like an old rag doll. What did I ever do to deserve all this misery? Sometimes I believe my life is just a cruel game to someone watching from above and enjoying seeing me dwelling in my misery.  
  
It seems that nothing that I ever do or try to do goes right. Why do I always have to loose and why does he always have to win. It's just not fair. He's got everything, friends, family, a home and a girl who loves him, while I have nothing.'  
  
Ryoga couldn't remember when he had ever felt so bitter in his life and this day had even supposed to be a new beginning for him, but like usual it had all backfired right into his face. It seemed fate liked to lift him up sometimes only so the following crashing down would be all the more devastating. The Lost Boy sighed not understanding just why he was the world's favourite punching ball. His tears had subsided long ago and now he was just having a numb feeling of emptiness and loneliness.  
  
'Why don't I deserve some happiness, is it so much to ask for?'  
  
Was he too emotional, or too shy, or was it that he couldn't comprehend what was going on around him, because he was a bit slow on the uptake?  
  
'Maybe I'm just too stupid to know when to give up. I should just go and leave this place for good. Leaving it all behind might be the best idea, just wandering without aim, not for training or to find the Tendo-Dojo just to get away and stay lost. It's not that anyone would care if I'm not around anymore anyway and I have no reason to come back anymore.'  
  
The image of Ukyos smiling face shortly appeared before his inner eye but he didn't hold onto it too much sunken in his dark hole of self-loathing.  
  
'I was never close to anyone of them so what does it matter? It's not that if they're my friends. I don't have friends and I don't need them. I can survive just fine on my own always have always will be. When you're alone for so long you don't even miss it anymore. A normal life, going to school, meeting with friends, finding a girl, who likes you, sleeping in your own bed, waking up to the sound of your mother preparing breakfast in the kitchen. No I don't need all this, not anymore. I've lost it all a long time ago, or I never even had it to begin with. Love, who needs love? It's just another sort of pain to experience another torment to endure. I'm sick of it. Sick of it all.  
  
I was foolish to think someone like me could fit in, someone who was never accepted from the start. I was just deceiving myself; I am a lone wolf, a lonesome warrior. It's not about friendship or love or some stupid emotions, it's not even about honour it's just about fighting and winning. But I don't even have a reason to fight anymore. And I never win. Ryoga Hibiki never wins'  
  
Finally Ryoga had gathered enough of his bitterness and unhappiness, he formed a small ball with his hands, letting all his depression and anger and fear flowing from his soul into his hands and from there into the growing ball of chi, building up more an more energy as he thought about his miserable life and especially the cruel twist fate had taken today. Finally he couldn't contain it any longer; he raised his arms and shot a huge blast of raw and heavy chi shining with a bright white-blue colour into the silent night's sky.  
  
Ryoga stood up, slightly dazed by the immense draining the shi-shi-hokoudan had cost him. Punching his fist one last time into wall behind him just to emphasize his strength was still there he stepped outside the alley and finally took some time to check his surroundings.  
  
Obviously he had come to a part of town that was a mixture of red-light district and entertainment zone. All around were buzzing neon signs offering 24h karaoke, arcades, topless bars, full body massages and other activities Ryoga didn't feel particular comfortable of. He took in the scenery in front of him. Drunken sailors were swaggering through the streets, young girls with to much make-up and cheap too brightly coloured outfits were standing at the corners obviously waiting for a chance to get a stressed-out manager or one of the sailors to do business with. From the arcades came the unnerving sounds of all sorts of electronic entertainment, police sirens could be heard in the distance probably rushing to some fight that had gotten out of hand.  
  
Ryoga trotted down the street, avoiding the advances by the young women with young faces but old eyes, not really caring where he went. Finally he came to a halt in front of a bar. 'Heck why not, I could use a drink right now.'  
  
The wandering warrior entered the dimly lit and smoke filled bar, his eyes soon adjusted to the dark he breathed the thick air filled with the unique mixture of tobacco, whiskey and beer. He took a seat at the counter and waited for the barkeeper to notice him.  
  
Finally Ryoga grew impatient and yelled at the man who had standing with his back to him polishing a glass. "Hey a beer and a J.D."  
  
The barkeeper turned around looking the strange boy with the huge backpack all over and then shaking his head: "Sorry kid no service to minors. Don't wanna have problems with the police."  
  
In the blink of an eye Ryoga had shot forward grabbed the man's collar roughly with his right hand and hissed in his face, baring his fangs:  
  
"Now listen good buddy. I have had the probably most miserable day in my life today and I don't give a shit if you don't want no problems with the police, but if don't get something to drink right know you're gonna have a problem with me and believe me an' you surely don't want that".  
  
Ryoga let the man go, sat back on his stool and casually crushed some walnuts from a small plate in front of him between just his dumb and index finger.  
  
The barkeeper gulped not wanting to imagine how his head would feel in place of the walnut, he quickly brought the beer an filled a glass with bourbon, but when he was about to take the bottle away, his arm was hold in a steel-like grip  
  
"No leave the bottle here". The man didn't want to risk to irate the boy with the inhuman strength anymore and did as he was told. He watched amazed when Ryoga drowned his beer and half of the bottle within a few minutes.  
  
The Lost Boy filled himself another glass, when he noticed the barkeeper staring at him. "Whaddaya want", he growled not wanting to be bothered.  
  
"Nothing it's just that you look like something is troubling you and you might want to talk about it, barkeepers are good listeners, we're famous for it all over the world." The man tried a careful smile, the strong boy who was radiating loneliness and misery so strong you could practically grab it was beginning to interest him.  
  
The Lost Boy sighed, he was not so keen on sharing his misfortune with a total stranger but on the other side what difference did it make. And perhaps telling his story to someone would help a little to ease the pain within his battered soul.  
  
Ryoga downed another shot and began to tell about his life, how he got lost all the time, therefore not having a real home, family or friends. He told the man who was listening to him with growing intensity of his love for martial arts and his rivalry with Ranma Saotome, how he had pursued Ranma through all over China and back to Japan, where he finally found him in Nerima.  
  
"And then I meet this girl Akane, and she is the most wonderful person I've ever met. It's like the sun is shining brighter and everything is feeling right and good when she is around. It's like I have a place where I belong when I'm around her. Through all the thousands of miles of my journeys since coming to Nerima it was her smiling face, her gentle kindness and comforting sympathy she has shown me, which kept me going. If I was lost I was always searching for a way back home, a way back to her.  
  
But I could never confess my love to her, it's partly because I feel I'm not worthy of her love. And then of course she is the fiancée of this idiot Ranma, who always treats her badly and fights and argues with her, Ranma who insults her and doesn't appreciate all the hard work she puts into cooking for him. But I have no right to confess my love to Akane, I have never beaten Ranma in a formal duel, and deep down I fear that she doesn't love me, but him.  
  
It's just even when I felt I didn't have a real chance with her I still could worship her from afar. I brought her little presents and souvenirs from my travels just so she would remember me sometimes and probably think of me. I know that's pretty shallow and pathetic, but what shall I do. At least I could keep up the illusion, until today that is. Today everything changed, today I lost her forever."  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Lost Soul Part Eleven

Lost Soul – Part Eleven

By Seed

Ryoga had left the bar a few minutes ago with a fuzzy feeling inside, everything seemed to be so blurry, his head felt so warm and light, he couldn't focus and after some struggling he just collapsed on a bench in a near park. He was so confused he couldn't even remember why he had decided to get drunk in the first place. Then memory hit him, hard and painful. This afternoon, after he had run off from the argument with Ranma; he had been quite upset then, Ranma's words had cut deep and they had hurt the Lost Boy more than he would like to admit.

"Let me tell you something, you control your fate and you alone.

I don't like losers and Akane certainly doesn't either."

Ranma's words echoed in his head. He had never really bothered to take anything Ranma tossed at him seriously, it were just stupid insults most of the time anyway meant to tick him off and give Ranma the chance to tease him even more. But today it had been different.

Ryoga seriously thought about what his pig-tailed rival had said. Was he really such a loser, did he really refuse to take responsibility for his own actions. Was he really such a wimp, that he couldn't deal with the problems in his life on his own so that he had to make Ranma responsible for everything.

And now he was drowning his sorrows in alcohol. 'Way to go Ryoga', he scolded at himself.

Akane. Ryoga winced at the memory, countless times he had tried to confess his love to her, but always something had interfered. And now it was too late.

'I have missed my chance and lost everything. If only..., no if I had been a real man, if I had been more persistent I wouldn't have allowed that these mere inconveniences could get me off track so easily. It was my own fault for being so damned nervous and wishy-washy.

Ukyo always said that I needed more off a backbone; guess she was right after all. Wonder what she is doing right now. She is probably making okonomiyaki and is pissed because I haven't come home by now. Funny I never thought of Ucchans as a home before, but I guess it is to me now.'

Involuntarily Ryoga had to smile at the thought off having a real home for the first time in years and Ukyos fiery temper which seemed to sparkle with energy. But then his mood darkened again with the memory off the events of this afternoon.

'No I don't have a home here, never had never will. And Ukyo she is better off without me. I can't stay, not after today.' And Ryoga remembered.

Some hours ago...

The Lost Boy had been splashed with cold water while walking alongside the cannel after his encounter with Ranma and he had to continue his way as P-chan, which by no means had helped to better his mood, that was until he had heard a familiar sound coming behind.

"P-chan, you're back I was really starting to worry about you. Come here sweetie."

In an instant all his anger about Ranma had been blown away and he practically came flying into Akanes open arms.

"Guess you missed me too, huh, P-chan? Come on let's get home it's already getting late."

Akane had taken him back to the Tendo Dojo and into her room. She had done some of her homework and while P-chan had already looked forward to a night off cuddling inside that nice warm bed, Akane had started to talk to him. She had that serious tone she always used when she had something very important to say to her little pet.

"You know something P-chan, I met Ryoga today. I haven't seen him for almost as long I haven't seen you come to think of it."

At this P-chan had to sweat drop big time, bur remained silent.

"Well anyway it looks like he is staying with Ukyo now, I'm so happy for him he always seemed so lonely and depressed. I think him and Ukyo would make a great couple, don't you think so too P-chan?"

At this Ryoga or better P-chan's eyes had almost fallen out of his head. He bweed very sharply as if to insist, that in no way Ukyo and him would become an item, his love belonged only to her.

Unfortunately Akane interpreted his beewing as confirmation.

"See, I thought you would think so too. I really believe Ryoga needs a smart and tough girl like Ukyo to look out for him. It's not that he is not capable of getting by on his own of course, with all that training in the wilderness and all. But I think it would be good for him to socialise a bit more, and when he is now staying with Ukyo maybe he can even overcome some of that immense shyness of his.

Don't get me wrong I like Ryoga a lot, P-chan. He is a very dear friend and always there to help me and he is so polite and gentle and always brings me those nice little gifts. But I really think he should settle down somewhere. Always travelling around alone that's no way to live if you ask me, and I think it also explains some of Ryogas more unsocial behaviour. I always wondered how a boy that can be so sweet and gentle can get so mad and infuriated when fighting. I mean I have seen Ranma and Ryoga fight a bunch of times and sometimes it scares me."

Akane looked at her little piggy thoughtfully. She always felt that P-chan was no ordinary pig, but more intelligent like a real person. She always felt like he really understood what she said and she took comfort in the thought that she could entrust him with everything, all her secret inner thoughts and feelings she wouldn't talk about with anyone else.

"I mean you know Ranma, P-chan, he is always cocky and laid back, even when the both of them fight seriously it's more like a game to Ranma, a challenge between friends, but sometimes I'm not so sure about Ryoga. Sometimes I think he really wants to hurt Ranma. I mean he has such brute strength, the one time where Shampoo set us up on a date I really feared he would break me in half with one of those bear hugs.

Any girl who falls in love with him has to be made off strong stuff that's for sure, ne P-chan? That's why I think Ukyo and him would be such a perfect match. And of course it would make things a lot easier for Ranma and me."

At this P-chan almost didn't believe his hears.

'Could it really be, that she and Ranma? No, no way. She must mean something else.'

"Not that I care for that insensitive jerk of course, but I can't deny that lately I really wish I could spend more time alone with Ranma. He can be so nice and gentle and sometimes when he tries so hard to make it up to me when he feels that he has hurt me somehow, it's just so kawaii. The mighty martial artist Saotome Ranma, all wobbly and jumpy and jittery because off just one clumsy kawaiikune Tendo Akane."

Akane had to stifle a laugh at the reminder of all the times Ranma lost all his confidence when they were close to each other just holding hands or something looking in each others eyes. Well not that she was that much better of course.

"And although we fight all the time he is always there for me, to protect me and he even tries my cooking and when I watch him work-out, well he really is damn handsome.

Sure he insults me and can be the biggest baka in the world, he calls me clumsy and uncute and a klutz, but he is always there, if I'm sick or captured or training, and even if it annoys the hell outta me when he says I shouldn't fight, I know he is only worried about me even if he denies to be at all. When I think of all the things we have been through together, any normal boy and girl would be dead or insane by now.

Well, what can I say, he is a baka but he is my baka. To be honest with you P-chan I can't imagine to spend my life with any other than Ranma, but that's out little secret okay? Hey P-chan where are you?"

Ryoga just hadn't been able to bear it any longer. When Akane had finished her confession that she indeed cared for Ranma a lot, that she loved him even if she hadn't said so right away Ryoga thought his world would collapse. He just ran out of the room racing blindly through the halls and by chance he landed in the bathroom, he even was so lucky that the tub was already filled with warm water. Not wasting any time he transformed and almost blind with tears he grabbed a set of spare clothes Kasumi kept there for him in case he showed up and ran off into the night. He had only one thing on his mind. To get away, get away from the pain and the heartache, never to return ever again.

'And that's how I ended up here, getting drunk to forget. Forget I ever loved, forget she ever existed. But I guess that is not working to well.'

Ryoga looked up and the dark night's sky, with moon shining above and the stars sparkling in a distance so unbelievingly far away. Ryoga had always comforted in the sight of the moon and the stars at night. When out on the road they were his only companions, they were always there never leaving never letting him alone. Ryoga dried away his last tears.

He stood up and walked through the park, he went on along the streets that would hopefully lead him out of town. After some time he didn't know exactly how long he had been walking he stood on top of a small hill where he had a great overview over all of Nerima. He could see Dr. Tofus clinic and Furinkan High, the Nekohanten and Ucchans and of course the Tendo Dojo. Countless times he had tried to find his way there and now he was trying to get as far away from there as possible.

'I have to leave. After all what is there left for me. Akane it was your smiling face, the prospect of seeing you and hearing your beautiful voice that kept me going through thousands of miles through mountains and deserts, through strange cities and endless woods. I always thought someday I would master the courage to confess my love to you. But now it is all over.'

'I have lost you and now the only reason to return here is gone.'

Ryoga forced himself not to cry again.

'Sure there is still my revenge on Ranma, but it seems so pointless now, why should I defeat him, it wouldn't change a thing and even if I could it just would make Ranma train harder and try to win the next fight and the circle would go on and on forever, until one of us gets seriously hurt or killed and if it was Ranma, Akane would never forgive me for that.

And besides how long and how hard I might train, whatever technique I come up with, Ranma will always develop a counter, he will always find a weak spot and defeat me in the end.'

At this Ryoga's face showed a grim expression, he clenched his fists and stared down to the place where the Tendo Dojo was located

'Saotome Ranma always wins. But at least I have proven I am at least as good as him, he cannot longer walk all over me like before, so my honour is restored.'

Ryoga decided to take one last look before leaving forever. He bowed shortly and calmly he spoke into the night.

"Well I guess this is it than Nerima, with noone to fight and noone to love, I have no place here anylonger. I never ever really belonged here anyway. Ranma and Akane they have family and friends here. Ukyo too. Even Shampoo and Mousse and the Old Ghoul have a right to be here, they are a part of it all. But not me, never was never will be. I just should accept my fate. I am a lone wolf meant to live in solitude. And the right place for a wolf is not the city. So fare well Nerima. It was an interesting time."

With these last words spoken Ryoga turned around walking towards the entering of the forest some distance away. He was determined to not ever come back again. From now on he would live in the wilderness. A life just consisting of survival, hunting and killing when he had to, going wherever he would end up. No love, no friendship, no family was needed for that.

After entering the forest, and hearing the familiar sounds of the wind rustling through the trees and the screams of the owls, smelling the scent of the pines and the mushrooms on the ground, feeling the tranquillity and peace that only came from being all alone out here where no humans could disturb or confuse you, Ryoga smiled.

"I guess I'm finally home."

To be continued...maybe.

Well what do you think, should Ryoga return or should the Lost Boy stay lost and the others live on without him?

Thanks for reviews, comments, criticism, etc.


	13. Lost Soul Part Twelve

Lost Soul – Part Twelve

By Seed

In a quiet little café to far off the main routes to be regularly frequented by more people than just the locals a young man was sitting at one of the tables in the corner. He stared into his drink as if searching for some answers to a question only he knew. His name wouldn't make any difference because no one around here did know him anyway and no one cared enough to take notice of his existence.

He was a stranger, a drifter. He came from nowhere and would soon be going, continuing on his way to god only knew where. He liked it that way, the solitude, the wandering without aim or purpose. He could be sure not to get bothered by anyone and he didn't care for anything in the world but himself. He was just another stranger in another unfamiliar place.

He watched his face mirrored in the empty glass, half hidden by dark bangs of hair falling down above his left eye. Darkness surrounded him as night had already fallen and he didn't feel like telling the waitress to lit the candle on his table.

He didn't mind the darkness, he embraced her, she was another shield another layer of protection, like an invisible armour. A defence against what you might ask, but the man sitting in the darkness wouldn't know an answer to that. He was so used to hiding inside his shell and keeping others away that he didn't even think about a specific reason for it anymore.

The man looked up and took in the scenery unfolding before him. The faint rustling rattle of a train going by could be heard in the distance. A few people talked about tonight's game, a kid was crying in the neighbourhood, some tomcats were singing their mistuned serenades in the next alley. He looked back at his glass again wondering if he should go north or south next, not that it really mattered of course.

And then all of a sudden silence.

Not a single sound could be heard, the man raised his head again and looked around but everyone seemed to be gone. He stood up and walked outside looking for someone to explain to him what had happened. He kept going, slowly at first than faster until he was running down the street as fast as he could.

Nothing, not one person was on the streets. The lights were on inside the houses but he couldn't make out any silhouettes. He ran further and further frantically searching his eyes wide and his heart racing. He ran through the whole town and back again.

Where had they all gone to? The man stopped inside a small park, resting and trying to catch his breath. The he sensed something, a humming sound apparently coming from inside a very old tree. He walked towards the source of the strange sound but suddenly he couldn't move anymore he wanted to but his feet were stuck his entire body was hold by some overwhelming force. He was forced to his knees and the humming became louder and louder until it was almost unbearable.

He wanted to cover his ears but couldn't even raise his arms. A strange dark purple light started to flow around him and with the light came a voice so unspeakable inhuman he found no words to describe it. But the voice, it talked to him, it echoed inside his head only saying one word.

"Choose".

That single word sent s shiver down his spine and before he could begin to form a single thought he suddenly felt a strange empty void inside. A feeling as if something had left him. And then as sudden as they had come the light and voice vanished and everything changed back to normal. He could move again but at what cost, what had he chosen?

He didn't know. He ran out of the park and into the streets. He watched amazed the people going by enjoying a late walk out or going to see a movie just like normal. Everything seem to be okay, had he just hallucinated?

He stepped in front of a young pair asking them if the had seen what had happened here but they walked right through him not even aware of his presence. He tried several more times all with the same result. No one heard him, no one saw him. Then it hit him. He had chosen and they had taken something away from him. And now he was doomed to be alone forever. He would be alone for ever…

Ryoga awoke with a scream, bathed in sweat his heart almost bursting out of his chest, his hands balled to fists clutching his blanket. He breathed heavily in sharp gasps sucking in the cool night's air coming in from outside.

He jerked up and stumbled out of his tent sinking to his knees a few feet away still not understanding what he had just experienced. Was it just a nightmare or maybe something more, maybe a premonition. A dark warning of things yet to come?

His eyes flew around searching for some proof that he was still were he had set up his camp a few hours ago and finally he calmed down somewhat. He looked down at his still shaking hands. He sighed pressing his hand tighter together to suppress his trembling.

Finally the trembling subsided and Ryoga returned to his tent but sleep wouldn't come again for him that night.

Lying awake he stared upwards where his small petroleum lamp was hanging down from a hook swinging a bit from side to side.

"What's going on with me?"

In a town not too far away another person had trouble sleeping or to be more precisely she had given up on the attempt to find any sleep a few hours ago. Now she was sitting inside her darkened restaurant sipping at some hot chocolate and just thinking.

The stupid jerk. Why do I even bother. It's not that it is any of my business. I mean I shouldn't be surprised that he is gone. When was the last time the jackass was in one place for more than three days in a row, right after his birth? And how can someone be so ridiculously disorientated as him and still find his way back to "oh my sweet Akane" time and time again. I've taken him in and helped him out at least he could have sent a card or something.

Ukyo angrily slapped her flat hand on the counter of the cold metal grill. But hen her features softened and she became more worried than angry.

But what if he isn't just lost at usual what if something really bad happened to him? It's been a whole week now. And even for him that's a bit much. I mean if this was the usual Hibiki routine, coming to town, babbling something about revenge and love, fighting Ranma, loosing, standing in front of Akane and not bringing out one single intelligent sentence, loading off some souvenirs at the Tendos and disappearing again.

But this time was different, he told me stuff he surely hasn't told anyone before and he wanted to change his life for real, he seemed so sincere. Or did he get scared?

Maybe he didn't get lost but just ran away. Perhaps it was all a bit much for him, living here, going to school and all. But when he really felt uncomfortable why didn't he tell me so. I thought we were friends and that he trusted me. I know how impulsive and overreacting he can get, he is like piece of black and yellow dynamite with a very short fuse.

And somehow I have a nasty suspicion that Ran-chan knows more about Ryoga's sudden departure the he is willing to let on. When I asked him at school he became all jittery all of a sudden and just told me a load off bull how they just talked and not even fought the last time when they had been together.

"I should have dragged him back with me by his stupid bandanna if necessary instead off letting him drool over Akane and then disappearing to heaven knows where. Tomorrow I will grill Ran-chan once more there is definitely more to this and I want to know just what that is."

With newfound vigour and her mind set on the upcoming task Ukyo finally decided to give sleep one more chance to embrace her and ascended to her living quarters on the first floor of Ucchans.

If one martial arts experienced okonomiyaki chef with a gigantic spatula has set her mind of something, boy then you know what determination really looks like. It wears a dark brown ponytail and black leggings.

Before she went to bed Ukyo took one last look out of her window.

"What's going on in that thick head of yours sugar?"

In yet another part of town a familiar figure was still up and busy, hopping from roof to roof, carrying a sack with the silky, lacy prey of this night's raid. After a last jump, the small troll like creature landed on top of his base of operations, the Tendo dojo famous for a great martial arts tradition and, and as magnet for property destroying weirdoes.

Nearby the koi pound stood the resident heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, silently watching the stars above him. Ranma didn't usually mind all the chaos and hectic in his life even if he had never asked for it, but all the more he appreciated these rare moments of tranquillity. Nobody who knew him better would have guesses that the feisty cocky, loudmouthed and overly active boy also had a calmer more introspective side to him. But then again they never asked did they?

They just tossed everything at him accusations and demands, challenge letters and love potions. Ranma sometimes believed his life was never about what he wanted but what every one else around expected him or forced him to do or feel. Why couldn't he just live without all this pressure and make his own decisions without always getting pushed into one direction or the other. Everyone seemed to be centred around him and all of them wanted him to fulfil their expectations or to kill him in order to pursue their own purposes.

Starting with his father and Tendo-san, going on with Ukyo, Shampoo, the Old Ghoul and not to forget his set of rivals, Mousse, Kuno and of course Ryoga, not to mention all the other people who had wanted to mop the floor with him in the past.

Ranma sat down at one of the big rocks at the edge of the pond.

And on top off it all hovered Akane, the girl which he still hadn't figured out yet even after all that time. Sometimes he believed she loved him and sometimes she seemed to just not even give him the least bit of credit. Always expecting the worst of him, never letting him explain things.

But when she smiled he felt light and warm inside and when she was in danger he would tear the world apart to get her back to safety. Was that love?

"Man if I wasn't so damn good and handsome I would have snapped by now."

Ranma smiled and turned to walk back to the house when his eyes fell on something lying in the grass. It was one of Ryoga's bandannas.

He must have forgotten it after one of our last duels.

He picked the soft silky cloth up and rubbed the texture between his fingers.

Still have no idea how he's doing that. Making them razor sharp and all. Have to ask him next time he comes around.

"If he comes back."

He didn't even notice that he had spoken that out loud but continued to look at the small headband.

Ranma bit back down his frustration. He hadn't want to let Ryoga run off like that after their argument. But when he was all upset and angry like that it was not much use talking to the guy.

More to assure himself he said:

"Ah he will be around soon. Couldn't stay away long from this place before."

But somehow Ranma doubted his own confident words. He remembered that last look Ryoga had given him. Full of pain and hurt and almost betrayal. It was more than just the usual doze of angst and depression Ryoga carried with him almost every day since Ranma knew the Lost Boy. Maybe this time it had gone too far. Maybe this time Ryoga had gone over the edge and decided to really never return again, like he had promised countless times before.

This was a thought that really scared Ranma. Ryoga was his friend and Ranma Saotome had never had that much friends to begin with, so that the ones he had were all the more important to him. And especially Ryoga. The big oaf with fists that could punch through a tank but a heart that was so fragile like it was made of glass.

Before entering the house Ranma stopped to look at the sky once more.

"Where are you Ryoga?"

PS:

Thank you everyone for your great feedback. I have decided to continue with this story because of it and because I felt I wasn't quite done with Ryoga yet. Next chapter will have a bit more action, promise.


	14. Lost Soul Part Thirteen

Lost Soul – Part Thirteen

By Seed

Ranma Saotome, fearless martial artist and victorious survivor of countless battles sneaked stealthily around the corner of the gym of Furinkan High, carefully casting glances left and right. Like a soldier sent out on a secret mission deep behind enemy lines he moved forward, anxious not to draw any attention to his presence.

When the area seemed clear he let out a sigh of relief and sat down under a tree near the football field. The reason for Ranmas current stealthmode was rooted in the fact that his fiancée Akane Tendo had home ed. today. And this meant he would have to endure unbearable painful stomach twisting agony if he was unlucky enough to be forced to try out the toxic monstrosities Akane would produce in the kitchen.

He had still to recover from the last attack of the blueberry muffins of doom which had caused his veins feel like they were filled with lava. Just when he was about to thank the gods for his luck to have successfully avoided certain death at the hands of Akanes baked goods a shadow fell over him.

In front of him stood a very serious looking okonomyaki chef better known as Ukyo Kuonji or Ucchan for her friends.

"Ranma we have to talk".

"Oh, ah, hi Ucchan what can I do for you?"

Ranma flashed her one of his trademark smiles which never failed to charm his old friend but strangely Ucchan didn't even seem to notice it today.

"It's about Ryouga. He didn't come home, I mean to Ucchans for a whole week now. Even for him that's a bit much. You know him the best with you two brawling all the time and duelling or whatever you want to call this male-macho-rivalry-thing. So do you know anything about him? Did you have a fight?"

Now Ranma was caught off guard. If Ukyo had any doubts about her fiancés involvement in this, his fidgeting and nervous stroking back of his hair proved that she had been on the right track.

"Well you see we had kind of an argument. You now how short his fuse is. We didn't really fight it just... we got in an argument over nothing really and then we started shouting at each other and yeah maybe I lost it a bit. I said some pretty harsh words to him. But you know how he is; he always comes around to pay me back. I wouldn't worry Ucchan."

Ukyos deep frowning showed Ranma that his words hadn't the desired smoothing affect.

"Oh Ranma you know how upset he is right now with all the recent changes and starting school and everything. I mean I know how pigheaded he can be and that he has a way too fiery temper sometimes but don't you think we should at least, I don't know look for him or something."

"Yeah well but what good would it do. He could be practically everywhere right now. From Nairobi to Hong Kong or god knows where. When he took off he was pretty upset I don't think we will see him for quite some time actually."

Now Ukyo was even more curious and also started to get a bit angry with Ranmas nonchalance.

"Ranma what exactly did you to argue about? What did you say to him?"

Ranma glanced nervously around not wanting to meet Ukyos piercing eyes.

"Yes, well I said that..., I kinda called him a loser and that neither I nor Akane would like him if he would always fell miserable about himself. Then he took off shouting that I wouldn't have to stand this loser anymore. And...and I think he got tears in his eyes when he left. I, Ucchan, I really, I never wanted to hurt him it just it got out off hand and when I wanted to stop him he was already out off sight.

But I think he will come back just give him time to cool off. We always fight sometimes more sometimes less but in the end he always comes back right?"

Ranma looked Ukyo now directly in the eyes almost pleadingly his last words were more like a question than a statement.

Ukyo didn't know what to make out of the situation. On the one hand she knew now why Ryouga had run off, although she didn't know all the details and she had the suspicion that Ranma wouldn't let her in completely on what was going on between him and the Lost Boy.

Maybe she had to fill in the blanks herself. But this was a start. She also was not too happy with Ranma. Sure the two were not the best friends but she would have expected a bit more sympathy of Ranmas side for Ryouga. Although they fought all the time Ukyo thought it was more out of a brotherly kind of rivalry than to kill each other. Ranma was usually never trying to deliberately hurt somebody rather to help others when they were in trouble and Ryouga all the blunder and blistering aside was a very soft and kind hearted kid underneath his rough exterior.

Of course Akane was standing between them but with Ryogas pathetic attempts at establishing conversation with the opposite sex this would never go anywhere, she had enough failed schemes to prove for that.

Finally Ukyo decided it was the best to let go of these thoughts for now and start to get angry with Ranma.

"Oh Ranma, damn why did you have to upset him. You know how difficult he is. You can drop a tank on his head and he wouldn't notice but words can cut him deep Ranma and after Akane I think you are the one who can hurt him the most because no matter what Ryouga respects you and sees you as a friend.

Sometimes you should really think before you open your big mouth Ranma Saotome."

"Ucchan wait I didn't mean, I know Ryouga is…, but come on…"

Ukyo felt how anger rose inside her.

"Save it Ranma I am really angry with you at the moment. You can try your lame excuses with Akane but I am not as stupid as her."

With this Ukyo turned on her heel and left a dumbfounded Ranma behind."

Why did she get so angry all of a sudden? Man, and since when is she so concerned about Ryouga. I mean he is just staying at her place right? Nothing more. So why is she so riled up about this? Pff women.

Ukyo stomped down the way along the football field.

I didn't want to snap at Ranma like this. What has gotten into me? This whole thing with Ryouga really has me gotten all worked up. But why? Why am I so worried about that big jerk? And why am I still so furious with Ranma for just letting him go like that.

Ukyo decided she was too concerned with other things now so she didn't go back inside but headed to Ucchan's. After returning there, she cleaned the tables, set up the menus and prepared everything for the afternoon crowd.

Soon the first guests were entering and she fired up the grill and put some batter on it added meat sauce and spices and let her sink into the routine of her working.

Meanwhile a lone wanderer was fighting his way through thick underbrush cursing when the twigs of the trees would snap back and hit him. He did not feel well. He had not eaten anything since quite some time and he felt how his strength was not like it used to be. At night he also could find no relief because bad dreams were hunting him causing him to get not more then two or three hours of sleep at best.

It was no exaggeration to say that Ryouga Hibiki had seen better days.

His hair was even messier than usual, the eyes were dull and sunken in, he walked with slumped shoulders and his head lowered as if he was looking on the road for some answers to questions that were running through his head.

Ryouga knew that he could not continue forever like this; wandering all day aimlessly through the wilderness only eating when his body absolutely forced him to renew some energy, not resting enough and finding sleep only when exhaustion got the better of him and could hold the nightmares off.

Ryoga stopped when he noticed that the stars were already out and that there was not much point in running through the woods in pitch black.

The small clearing he had found seemed to make for a good place to spend the rest of the night but Ryouga did not really feel like setting up camp. He just tossed off his rucksack and collapsed under an old oak looking at the sky above. Since he had been a little kid he had loved star-gazing. His mother had told him once that for every one on earth there was a special star above. When he thought about it now he was not so sure if there even was a star for him or if maybe the star was as lost and alone as himself.

He closed his eyes and soon dozed off only to be awoken by a nightmare that had his heart pounding and sweat running down his face. Ryouga decided that sleep would not come anymore that night and grabbed his pack to continue his walk into nowhere.

In the early hours of the morning Ryoga had reached the end of a trail that had led out of the forest and to a road; he had followed that road to a small town where a fresh incoming breeze with a slight salty taste and the distinct quaking noise of seagulls told him that it had to be a port town somewhere at the Oceanside. He had absolutely no clue where exactly he was but for one thing this had never bothered him before and secondly he felt somewhat thankful for seeing some signs of civilisation again.

He walked further into town and when he turned a corner he could see a narrow road going down a small hill and leading directly to the port whew some fishermen were apparently getting their boats ready.

After a short walk down this way, the Lost Boy was now trying to find a place that served breakfast. He felt awfully hungry but at the same time this was a good sign. The sight of the ocean and the fresh air he breathed in seemed to have cleared his head a little.

Ryouga did not have this numb almost nauseous feeling anymore that had dulled his senses and slowly had drained his energy

He looked around and soon found a bar that was already open and hopefully serving something decent. He checked his pockets and came up with coins and bills from over twelve different countries among them a 1.000 yen bill.

With a sharp push he opened the dark wooden door of the "Ocean Goddess" and took a seat at the counter. A gruff looking man of medium age spotted him and came from the back to take his order.

It seemed he was suspicious about a boy that age in a place like this at this early time of morning but he did not say anything when Ryouga gave his order.

Ryoga looked outside the window admiring the beauty of the sea and how it affected so profoundly the life of the people that lived with it so closely. He almost did not notice when his order came but then he dug in with barely restrained vigour.

Almost as bad as Ranma

There it was the name of his hated enemy, the bastard that had made him get into this state in the first place. The one person he had thought of as someone who would understand him and which had uses his trust and betrayed him so cruelly.

I never knew he could be so cruel. I always knew that he did not like me, but that he hated me so much I did not expect.

But suddenly Ryouga felt something new, the depression, the dull and numb emptiness he had sunken into the last days every time when he had thought about the recent events, made way for a new feeling. A fire was now burning inside him a fire replacing the previous self-loathing and despair, a fire of rage and hatred and the desire for revenge.

I will show him. I will show them all. I don't need them, not one of them. But I will come back. I will not run away and hide like a coward. I will train like I never trained before and even if it takes years I will never loose sight of my true and only goal in life.

I will destroy Ranma's happiness.

To be continued...


End file.
